UN ATARDECER QUE PENSE QUE NUNCA LLEGARIA
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Dos personas completamente distintas, que por casualidades del destino se junta, haciendo que una cambien y que la otra se atreva a amar. ¿pero que tendran que hacer para ser felices?.
1. ENCUENTROS FUGACES

**."UN ATARDECER QUE PENSE QUE NUNCA LLEGARIA".**

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**ENCUENTROS FUGACES.**_

Les quiero contar como comenzó esta historia donde no se porque pero las puertas del amor se volvieron abrir sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde para hacerlo.

Eran como las cinco y media de la tarde como todos los días me dirigía hacia mi casa, y como siempre pasaba por la playa antes de llegar, pero hoy no se estaba melancólica como hace tiempo que no me sentía así que decide caminar por la orilla de la playa quitándome los zapatos para sentir la arena en mis pies.

Hoy era uno de esos días que lo catalogamos como raros primero mi jefa me invita a que la acompañe a un evento, mañana no estaré aburrida en mi casa como me pasa casi todos los fines de semanas, no hubo mucho trabajo que se diga, me divertir con mis compañeros de trabajo en la hora de almuerzo y además seiya un compañero me comenzó a tirar onda enfrente de todos "que oso por dios, pero la verdad esta como quiere y como se dice por allí, el que quiere celeste que le cueste ya veremos que tal salen las cosas".

Pero aun sentía que algo sucedería me encontraba en perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que alzo la vista, notando que la playa estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ella y hombre que se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte vestía de traje formal "que raro", "valla por lo visto no soy la única que esta buscando relajarse". Decide seguir mi camino para verlo mejor pude notar que su rostro era muy varonil pero por mas que hubiese querido esconder esa gran tristeza que lo embarcaba seria imposible, ya que yo a pensar que me encontraba lejos aun pode verla así que decidí acércame mas pero cuando lo hice el tomo su camino.

Al ponerme en el lugar donde ese hombre acababa de estar pude ver algo que brillaba en la arena me agache para sacarlo "pero si es una cadena de oro que linda es, tiene la imagen de la virgen del carmen" mire hacia atrás aun lo pude ver, sabia que era de él a si que apresure a encontrarlo pero cuando salí a la calle vi que se metía a su carro y arrancaba a toda velocidad "valla ni pude gritarle para dársela, espero que no valla a chocar si que conduce como alma que lleva el diablo" me reí de mis pensamientos solo a mi se me ocurre decir eso mas teniendo en mis manos esa cadena tan bella bueno ni modo mejor me voy a mi casa y a si lo hice.

Al día siguiente en que aquel hombre se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido regreso a la playa sabiendo ante mano que no encontraría su cadena pero tal vez solo tal vez si por un milagro la encontrara pero no fue así, no le toco mas que regresar a su casa con las manos vacías y pesar en el alma pero tenia que arreglarse para un evento que tendría esa noche.

El salón era impresionante admire las mesas parecía cubiertas de seda, las personas parecía como si fuera de esos maniquíes que puedes ver cuando pasas por un almacén, así de elegantes de miradas frías será acaso que así tiene su corazón pensé; pues mas a mi eso no me interesa dejemos de verlo a ellos, a lo que hemos venido a cerrar el trato con el señor DARIEN CHIBA.

Entramos a una sala apartada del salón principal donde se encontraba un hombre alto y varonil por lo que pude notar por la luz que entraba por la ventana donde el se encontraba viendo hacia fuera dándonos la espalda a mi jefa y a mi.

-buenas noches darien

-buenas noches reí, trajiste todo lo necesario para el trato con tu empresa-le saludo y pregunto si voltearla a ver no se despegaba de la ventana

-si darien, deseas verlo ya

-si

Dándose vuelta mostrando una mirada fría igual que los demás del salón mezclado con tristeza, por dios cuando se acerco y lo vi mejor no lo podía creer era el mismo hombre de la playa del día de ayer, pude notar que el en ningún momento me vio no existía para el, a lo mejor no se dio cuenta de mi ayer pensé "por la virgen ahora ya se que era lo que presentía" pero que ojos mas precioso los que tiene son azul profundo a pensar de todo tiene una mirada encantadora; si se pudiera quitar lo anterior seria un hombre irresistible.

-al parecer todo esta en orden-dijo tomando asiento y firmo entregándole nuevamente el documento a mi jefa y se dirigió a la puerta-que tenga buenas noches que se diviertan-termino de decir

Su comportamiento fue tan frió que me dejo congelada no pude articular palabra alguna

-gracias e igual darien

Le contesto mi jefa no pude ver en que momento desapareció de mi vista me encontraba contrariada por mi actitud que me pasaba "primero lo miro como idiota luego no le dio las gracias y lo peor no"

-bueno serena ya termino el martirio-suspirando-ahora a divertirse a ver que encontramos te parece-sonrió

La mire sonreír era de las pocas veces que lo hacia, no sabia porque le sonreír a pensar que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-si señora hino…disculpe

-dime

-¿me podría decir si así es siempre el señor chiba?-no sabia porque lo preguntaba pero la curiosidad me gano

-si el siempre…bueno…desde que lo conozco es así de frió-me recalco ella como entendiendo a que se refería mi pregunta-¿Por qué?-me pregunto intrigada por mi curiosidad

-no…es solo…curiosidad-confesé parte

-a bueno-caminando-entonces volvamos a la fiesta

-si

Volvimos a aquel salón no había cambiado nada entre aquellas personas, así que cuando mi jefa se fue con otras empresarias me dirige al jardín "si que era tan ahogador el ambiente de allá dentro" necesitaba aire fresco con desesperación.

Al salir pude ver al señor chiba con otro hombre algo mas joven que él que discutía, este se marcho haciendo ademanes de fastidio y su rostro reflejaba hastió al acércame note unos pedazos de vidrio el señor chiba había roto su copa "por dios esta sangrado su mano" saque un pañuelo rosado de mi cartera y me acerque mas con cautela ya que parecía enfadado.

Tome su mano haciendo que el me mirara de esa forma tan fría que sentí perder mi sangre y trato de zafarse, pero yo le tomo fuertemente la mano mientras en mi rostro se refleja enfado no me dijo nada al menos se deja que le vende la mano.

-venga señor chiba-le pido que me acompañe

Veo que me hace caso me ha seguido, pero noto que me observa como si yo fuera un bicho raro mientras lo conduzco a un chorro que vi; lo abro, le quito el pañuelo y coloco su mano bajo el agua que cae "creo que le dolió hizo un gesto" me apresuro a quitarle toda la sangre caulada dejando que se le seque con el viento mientras lavo el pañuelo lo tuerzo bien dejándolo casi seco y me mira nuevamente mientras le vendo la mano otra vez.

-valla listo creo que así no le sangrara mas señor chiba-le digo y el mira su mano vendada me mira después se va dejándome allí si decirme nada, "que grosero es, pero que me importa" doy mis primeros pasos para irme pero "hay no le he dado su cadena que tonta soy" le sigo por suerte le doy alcance le tome del brazo para que me mire.

-espere señor chiba

-que quiere señorita-me mira de esa forma que no me agrada-acaso espera que yo le de las gracias-me dice como si fuera un rey que se tenia que rebajar a un simple esclavo-por lo que hizo yo no le pedí su ayuda-que arrogante pensé-tome su pañuelo-se lo quita y me lo da yo solo lo observo darse la vuelta para alejarse de mi, pero no lo dejo me coloco enfrente del.

-señor chiba

-¿Qué?

Me grita al parecer lo exaspere a si que decido verlo a los ojos mientras tomo su mano lastimada el no me entiende al parecer, le vuelvo a vendar la mano, busco en mi bolsa y saco la cadena que le pertenece a el. El no ve que saco de ella, la coloco en su mano y la cierro, mientras lo miro a los ojos y le sonrio a pensar que no quisiera porque estoy segura que ya estan por rodar unas lagrimas rebeldes.

-no espero, ni deseo que me agradesca señor chiba, yo solo le ayude como lo hubiera hecho con otra persona, que tenga buenas noches y cuidese la mano la mano-le dijo marchándome lo mas rápido que me da mis piernas no deseo estar un segundo mas cerca de el.

Al dejarlo solo el se queda con un gesto de que fue todo eso, al parecer aun no entendido lo dicho, pero al ver su mano se sorprende ya que allí tenia su cadena la que perdió en la playa ella se la había devuelto; y el se comporto como un pedante se la puso inmediatamente, camino hacia donde la vio alejarse pregunto por ella a un mesero este le informo que la acaba de verla salir que a lo mejor ya no estaba allí. Darien se apuro para ver si aun la veía y a si fue pero fue tarde ella se estaba subiendo a su carro; el corrió para alcanzarla, pero ella arranco y decidió seguirla en su carro pero la perdió de vista ahora como se disculparía.

Llegue a mi casa decide que un baño seria lo mejor para dejar salir lo pesada que se había vuelto esta noche, tenia que sacarme este enojo que me había caucionado "EL SEÑOR CHIBA" si que es un hombre pedante.

-que mal educado es-dejándome caer en la orilla de la cama-aunque guapo… espera ¿que estoy diciendo?-reaccione-con esa actitud que posee es horrible-y con estas palabra me acosté en mi cama para después arroparme en los brazos de Morfeo.

El regreso a su casa, se cambio, busco su vino preferido y se dispuso a disfrutarlo sentado en un sillón de la sala, cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido; ella parecía tener un brillo en sus ojos casi cristalizados al colocarle la cadena en su mano tal vez era porque deseaba llorar, se sintió mas mal de lo que ya se sentía, era un canalla que la lastimo a ella que solo se preocupo por el si conocerlo; pero como era que ella sabia que aquella cadena era de el, al estar cuestionando todo lo sucedido se acordó que la vio con reí hino tal vez ella sabia algo sobre esa mujer.

* * *

><p>Hola ¿Cómo estan?, espero que bien, aquí les quiero dejar una historia perdida, la encontre llena de telearañas, no lo crea es broma, pero eso si es una vieja historia mia perdida. espero poder actualizarla cada 15 días o al mes, pero espero no llevarme mas.<p>

Es un universo alterno de una obra escrita por mi que la convertí en FIC hasta pronto.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que ha dejado sus comentario en <strong> UNA NOCHE CON ESTRELLA, LLENA DE ILUSION<strong>. En espcial a dos de ellas gigichiba, yesqui2000. por ayudarme en la historia que buscaba, que era matrimonio de negocios, la cual puder leer su final y me encanto. muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas.


	2. UNA DISCULPA Y LAMENTO

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**UNA**__**DISCULPA**__**Y**__**LAMENTO**_.

El día lunes comenzó igual que siempre para serena, pero para darien no, este salio temprano de la oficina y se fue donde reí quien al hacerlo pasar se sorprendió sobre manera.

-buenos días reí

-buenos días darien, ¿todo esta bien o que sucede algo malo con el contrato?-pregunto muy preocupada que este lo quisiera deshacer

-no reí, lo que sucede es que yo quiero saber sobre una persona-suspiro-que creo que trabaja contigo o tal vez la conozcas-mirando hacia la ventana

-A si…dime como es tal vez sepa quien es-muy curiosa

-bueno…ella es

-ella es una mujer darien-embozando una sonrisa

-si reí-sonrojando aunque no lo entendió-estaba contigo cuando firme el contrato

-veamos…ese…día…

TOC…TOC…TOC

-pase

-disculpe señora hino-entro haciendo reverencia-aquí esta los papeles que me pidió

-a si que bien me los trajiste antes de tiempo como siempre

Serena observo al personaje que se encontraba con su jefa-buenos días señor chiba

-buenos días señorita-contesto nerviosamente

-darien ella es la joven que me acompaño a la firma de nuestro contacto y su nombre es serena tsukino-señalándola

-mucho gusto señorita serena tsukino

-igualmente señor-dándole la mano para corresponder el saludo de mano-pero nosotros ya nos conocíamos señora hino

-a si, ¿pero como?

-me disculpa pero tengo que llevar urgentemente estos papeles-enseñándoselos-a la oficina de archivos creo que el señor chiba podrá explicarse-se despide y sale

Serena salio de aquella oficina echando rayos por los ojos, se notaba el grado de enfado que le había ocasionado verlo nuevamente "que diablos hace aquí, si todo quedo bien con el contrato del sabado, hay solo espero no verlo mas".

* * *

><p>-¿era ella o no darien?-sacándolo de sus pensamientos<p>

-si, es ella

-a bueno…entonces ¿como se conocieron?-solto la pregunta que se le escapaba de la boca

-bueno…la conocí en el jardín, después de discutir con alguien por negocios…me enfade mucho que no me di cuenta que rompí la copa que tenia en mi…mano cortándome

-¡por dios! ¿y como estas?-se noto preocupada por la revelación

-bien mira, ya casi sana por completo-mostrándole la herida-parece un milagro porque fue honda-recalco

-si que se ve que fue una cortada grande-admiro

-Si pero en ese momento no sentí…hasta que ella llego para vendarme la mano, mientras me dirigía a un chorro del jardín para lavar la herida y me la vendo nuevamente-mostrando tristeza en sus ojos

-a ya veo…pero te voy a confesar algo extraño-mirándolo

-¿Qué?

-pues he notado un cierto enfado en serena y no te pregunto como seguías…-suspiro-bueno para serte franca parecía no querer verte y es que ella no se comporta de esa manera

-si lo se, me percate de ello…tiene sus razones de hacerlo

-aja ¿Por qué?

-he…es que yo me comporte como un patán con ella…me desquite el enfado que tenia con ella y no se lo merecía

-ya…veo… sabes serena es un amor de persona… pero… para serte franca-lo miro-darien he sabido que casi no perdona a alguien, cuando su rostro se muestra con ese enfado que vi hace rato.

-bueno me lo meresco-suspira-pero hare el intento que me perdone, gracias por todo reí

-no es nada-le sonrie-suerte que la necesitaras

Darien salio de la oficina de reí, y vio a serena que entraba en otra oficina que de seguro seria la de ella, se quedo analizando la situación vio la hora y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.

TOC…TOC…TOC

-Adelante

Darien entro a la oficina encontrándose con serena de espalda que en ese momento estaba guardando unas carpetas

-si diga, ¿que desea?-si voltear

-bueno…señorita…serena yo-serena al escuchar esa voz se dio vuelta rápidamente quedándose impactada de verlo allí a el

-señor chiba…¿que desea?

-bueno primer lugar…quiero pedirle disculpa de mi comportamiento el día de la fiesta y…

-no tiene que disculparse señor-sentándose

-pero yo quiero, se que fui muy grosero con usted y no se lo merecía

"quien le niega eso" -esta bien acepto sus disculpas señor-comenzando a revisar unas carpetas que se encontraba encima del escritorio

-en segundo lugar…

Serena lo vio a los ojos "y ahora que es lo que quiere"

-quiero darle las gracias por la ayuda que me dio-muy apenado

-no tiene que darlas señor-volviendo a las carpetas

-y esto le pertenece-colocando un pañuelo rosado encima del escritorio

Serena vio el pañuelo era el de ella, no había duda luego lo observo el tenia algo en la mirada "hay por favor que ya se valla que no siga hablado mas"-gracias señor…se le ofrece algo mas-"que diga que no"

-he…-reaccionado-bueno deseo invitarla a almorzar-sonrojándose cosa que serena no se percato

-¡a comer!…pero-"que esta loco o que"

-por favor acepte mi invitación-cuando le has rogado a una mujer chiba-quiero disculparme

-no tiene que hacerlo señor, yo ya acepte sus disculpas-"ahora déjeme en paz"

-por favor serena…-que mujer mas difícil pero esta bien-necesito conversar con usted

-esta bien-"por dios ayuda por favor"

"la curiosidad mato al gato"-gracias

Todos los vieron salir juntos el parecía contento pero ella aun se le observaba enojada y peor como si fuera a un discurso. Darien como caballero que deseaba mostrarle que era le abrió la puerta del carro al subir y al bajar hizo lo mismo en el camino nadie abrió la boca.

* * *

><p>En la entrada del restaurante:<p>

-buenas tarde señor chiba-saludo el mesero

-buenas tarde mateo, una mesa para dos

-¡para dos señor!-asombrado

-si mateo-enojándose

-sígame-pidió el mesero al ver la seriedad de darien

Tomaron asiento y ordenaron en el momento que les dejaran solos el ambiente se puso tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-dígame señor chiba, ¿que deseaba hablar conmigo?

-déjame de llamar señor chiba y lo que deseo conversar contigo es sobre la cadena que me entregaste en la fiesta

-bueno resulta que el día anterior caminaba por la playa y de repente lo vi a usted, que estaba como perdido viendo el horizonte y cuando me acerque se fue y luego vi algo que brillaba lo recogí para mi sorpresa era una cadena, supuse que era suya y quise devolvérsela pero ya no lo alcance así que la guarde en mi bolso.

-pero como sabias serena que estaría en la fiesta, sabias quien era yo

-en primer lugar no sabia que estaría en la fiesta-suspira-segundo yo no sabia quien era, hasta que la señora hino lo llamo por su nombre cuando firmo pude recordar que lo vi en la playa

-valla ahora entiendo, pero como fue que llevabas la cadena esa noche

-pues vera señor chiba

-darien por favor

-Lleve la cadena por un presentimiento o algo así la guarde en mi bolso-si hacerle caso-y cuando lo vi decidí devolvérsela fue cuando lo encontré discutiendo y con la mano cortada

-si y al acordarme me apeno por mi comportamiento hacia a ti, ya que me ayudaste y me devolvió mi cadena

Serena no contesto nada y decidió ver hacia el ventanal miraba como la gente pasaba darien lo noto y sentía que la perdía.

-serena

-¿dígame?

-sabe esta cadena-tomando-me la regalo mi padre antes de morir me dijo que siempre me cuidaría-colocando tristeza en sus ojos-y que me ayudaría a encontrar personas sinceras y valiosas a quien debo dejar entrar en mi vida-sonriendo por primera vez

-lamento lo de su padre-viéndolo detenidamente "no es tan pedante cuando sonríe" y le regala una sonrisa-pero su padre le dijo la verdad hay cosas que nos ayuda a encontrar persona valiosas, que nos ayuda a encontrarnos a nosotros mismo cuando estamos perdido y no nos damos cuenta de ello.

Darien estaba sorprendido por la sonrisa de serena "es tan bella parece un ángel y que bien habla" y justo cuando le iba a decir algo…

-aquí esta su orden, señorita, señor

-gracias mateo

-algo más-pregunto

-no por el momento

El mesero se retiro de la mesa, hasta que este volvió con los postres para ellos. Serena observaba detenidamente a darien quería hacerle una pregunta y no se quedaría con ella.

-Señor chiba puedo hacerle una pregunta

-dime darien y si puedes hacerla ¿Cuál es?-serio

-pues vera quisiera saber porque discutía con aquel señor

Darien la miro a los ojos dudo por un momento en contestarle pero era justo que lo hiciera.

-bueno serena veras el es mi hermano menor y discutíamos porque hizo unas malas inversiones, y perdió la mitad de su capital y quería que le prestara una suma elevada, yo no quise ya que le advertir que no lo hiciese pero no hizo caso alguno-suspiro-el debe aprender de esto, yo no estaré siempre para ayudarle-enfatizo

-con que era eso-volviendo a ver el ventanal-como suele decir mi madre así es la vida una ola trae felicidad y la otra desdicha

Darien se quedo atónito de tal respuesta, era fría en verdad esas palabras salieron de la boca de serena la joven dulce, su actitud era otra, paso de una mirada tierna a un semblante frió. Después de eso ya no conversaron hasta que termino el almuerzo que se encontraba afuera del restaurante donde el la llevo.

-gracias por la invitación

-fue un placer, vamos la llevo a la oficina-se ofreció caballerosamente

-no gracias, tomare un taxis

-¿pero?, ¿Por qué serena?-sorprendido por su actitud

-así es mejor-contesto secamente

-¿pero?-no lo dejo terminar de hablar

-nuevamente gracias por todo, adiós señor chiba-serena se subió al taxis el cual ya la estaba esperando

Cuando fue al baño le pidió a mateo que si le hacia el gran favor de pedirle un taxis para cuando ellos salieran no esperar uno. De esto darien no se dio cuenta y al verla marcharse así de esa forma, ¿porque que había hecho de malo?, ahora era sorprendente hasta ahora ninguna mujer se había comportado fría con el, lo había dejando con esa cara de "tonto" que sabia que tenia en ese preciso momento por ella y sobre todo no dejaba de llamarle "señor chiba" su propio apellido le cayo pesado en los labios de esa mujer que era hermosa tanto como un ángel pero a la vez tan fría que daba escalofríos.

El sabia muy bien que todo ese comportamiento solo era para con el, por como el la trato tenia razón de hacerlo pero no permitiría que ella siguiera con esa actitud hacia el, la iba a hacer cambiar a ese ángel que lo ayudo y ahora deseaba ver nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego serena a la oficina todas las demás la observaba pero no le importo lo que pensaran.<p>

-serena la señora hino quiere vete en su oficina

-esta bien gracias adren-suspiro-"lo que me falta ahora que sucede acaso es el día de molestar a serena"

TOC…TOC…

-pase

-me quería ver señora

-si serena, entra siéntate

-dígame-"conozco esa mirada"

-¿como te fue?-"desembucha"

-¿con quien?-"ya se por donde va"

-¿con darien?-"no te hagas"

-a bien-"ya lo sabia"

-solo bien-"porque será que no te creo"

-si-"será mejor que no siga porque no diré nada"

-¿de que hablaron?-"anda cuenta la verdad chica"

-de nada importante, se disculpo conmigo por su comportamiento, me dio las gracias-

-¿solo eso hablaron?-"pobre le fue mal"

-si-"es todo lo que diré"

-¿te trajo a la oficina?-"si es así tuvieron tiempo"

-no me vine en taxis-"ya sabia que era mejor venirme sola que con el"

-¿Por qué?-"no me digas que lo mandaste a ver las estrellas"

-así es mejor y si me disculpa señora hino tengo trabajo-"a ver si así me deja"

-esta bien serena-"si que eres un hueso duro de roer no te puse sacar algo concreto"

Serena salio de la oficina de su jefa parecía que se encontraba enfadada mientras dentro de esa oficina la señora hino se hacia mil preguntas acerca de serena y darien ya que sentía que había algo extraño entre ellos dos, sabia muy bien que las cosas no terminaría allí.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo. Así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios así sabré en que falle para mejorarla y que sea mas de vuestro agrado hasta luego. (Como prometi aqui esta, espero poder seguir asi).<p> 


	3. una invitacion

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"_**UNA INVITACION".**_

Al día siguiente cuando serena entro a su oficina se encontró con una sorpresa era dos canastas llenas de rosas rojas y de color durazno, con un conejo de peluche del tamaño de un niño de siete años.

-¿Pero…que es…esto?-se sentó-mina ven a mi oficina

TOC…TOC

-entra

-dígame señorita serena

-primero ya te dije que no me llames así-enojada

-discúlpame, serena

-así esta mejor, ahora dime ¿quien me envió todo esto?

-fue el señor darien chiba

-aja…quien lo trajo

-el propio señor darien-sonriendo maliciosamente

-el ¿pero como?…mina no te dejo algo mas

-a si serena, me dejo dicho que te diera esta tarjeta en tus manos

Serena tomo la tarjeta observo el sobre-gracias mina puedes retirarte

-bueno

Serena tomo asiento luego se giro a la ventana observando la dichosa tarjeta, "será que veo que dice si, no mejor no" pero pudo mas su curiosidad así que la abrió, la portada de la tarjeta era una luna media creciente comenzó a leerla.

"Serena espero que le guste las rosas y el conejo por favor no los valla a regalar, ni mucho menos a tirar yo se que fui un estupido el día que la conocí y veo que yo no le inspiro amistad y me duele porque se que soy el único culpable de ello".

"Le quiero pedir otra oportunidad deseo ser su amigo y quiero serlo, dice por allí que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad me la daría y si es así la espero el sábado a la 1:00p.m. En la recepción del hotel milenio de plata, allí nos veremos para almorzar espero poder conversar contigo serena te espero".

"ATT: DARIEN CHIBA".

-por dios que quiere este hombre conmigo, ya le acepte sus disculpas, le devolví su cadena, acepte almorzar con el y ahora esto.

TOC…TOC…

-pase

-serena, necesito que me acompañes a una reunión que tendré el sábado por la mañana

-OK, pero de que se trata señora hino

-es la fase final del negocio de la empresa "cristal arco iris"

-a bueno pero ya es prácticamente suyo

-si pero necesito a mi mejor empleada para estar mas que segura

-bueno

-serena veo que tienes admirador-dijo sonriendo

-eh…pues…no es así-sonrojándose

-entonces que son esos detalles-acorralándola

-si le cuento no me creería

-a ver inténtalo y veremos, acaso lo conozco-quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas

-si…y creo que ya tiene a alguien en mente-como si no conociera esa mirada

-entonces es darien…

* * *

><p>TOC…TOC…TOC…<p>

-adelante

-señor chiba

-dime Daniel

-lo estamos esperando para la junta

-si ya iba pero acaso tu tienes mi fólder

-si señor, es que creí que cuando regresara se dirigiría a la junta-apenado

-esta bien, gracias-dándole una palmada en la espalda

Salieron de su oficina y llegaron a la sala de juntas de la empresa.

-buenos días señores

-buenos días-contestaron las seis personas presentes

-empecemos con la reunión

* * *

><p>-bueno, entonces si me cree lo que le acabo de contar<p>

-la verdad si no hay duda que has cautivado a darien

-no…no señora hino, lo que el quiere ver si acepto sus disculpas y que le de mi amistad, con otra cara nada mas que eso-muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-¿Cómo que con otra cara?

-si porque con la que le hablado no le agrada

-¿y eso porque?-muy curiosa

-el esta acostumbrado que quien el le dirija la palabra tiene que estar alegre, compresivo a sus palabras inusuales y a su comportamiento y no olvide que si es mujer tiene que poner cara de enamorada-dijo muy seria

-así que eso es lo que piensas de darien

-si señora, me disculpo-haciendo una reverencia-porque se que es uno de nuestro mejores clientes, pero yo he sido educada a como el se comporto, además he sido paciente a su actual actitud-dijo con un dejo de casación

-te entiendo y te dio algo de razón pero yo lo conozco, y te puedo decir que es buena persona

-eso espero-viendo la tarjeta

-¿Por qué?

-es que me quiere ver este sábado en la tarde para conversar

-no pierde el tiempo-sonriendo haciendo que serena se sonroje

-no se si ir ó no, ¿que me aconseja?

-yo que tu iría y así miras si te conviene su amistad o no y lo cortas del todo y te libras de el.

-gracias

* * *

><p>-señor chiba<p>

-si Daniel-regresando su mente a su cuerpo

-¿le sucede algo?

-eh… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que esta con la mente inda, bueno así se ve

-es que estoy pensado

-por su cara supongo que se trata de la joven que me contó que es un ángel a quien le hizo esos regalos

-si es verdad, no se si se presentara a la cita que le propuse y tengo miedo que no asista

-¿miedo usted?

-si, aunque no me lo creas

-bueno eso es nuevo, conociéndolo la joven le gusta mas de lo que me había dicho

-¿tu crees?

-tengo 10 años trabajando con usted y se lo puedo asegurar

-vez

-¿Qué?

-por eso tengo miedo, que no quiera verme mas

-cálmese, usted mismo me ha dicho que ella es un ángel dulce y educada

-si

-no se preocupe ella llegara, no es de esas personas que hace esperar o que juega lo digo por lo que me ha contado de ella.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron muy rápidos para serena y para darien fue al contrario y por fin llego el tan dichosos sábado, el días tan esperado por darien chiba y el menos deseado por serena tsukino.<p>

-serena vamos, tenemos una hora para llegar a la reunión

-si señora

-serena, ¿que has decidido?

-¿con que?-pregunto algo confundida

-con la invitación de darien

-asistiere

-que bueno, entonces tienes que hacer que la reunión termine luego y así te vas a cambiar para asistir.

-lo procurare

* * *

><p>-que tal darien<p>

-bien y ese milagro

-pues ya vez he querido verte y pasar un tiempo contigo

-que bueno, pero hoy no podrá ser

-¿y porque?

-es que tengo que verme con una persona

-así y no será una de tus tantas chicas

-no, ella no es como las que tu has visto salir conmigo

-que bien y por lo que veo te gusta-sonriendo malévolamente

-si…es que deberías de verla están hermosa por dentro y por fuera

-oye no te estarás enamorando, ¿verdad?

-no…se…tal vez, ¿no me digas que estas celosa?

-no como crees-suspira-bueno a lo mejor si lo estoy-haciendo puchero

-no tienes que estarlo tu eres la único-abrazándola cariñosamente

-¡claro que soy la única!-dándole un beso en la mejilla-donde no si soy tu única hermanita, además mucho menor que tu y que mi tonto hermano no se te olvide

-no pequeñita, pero no te preocupes que si me enamoro no te dejare de querer yackie

-mas te vale-cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia una cara graciosa-pero si te enamoras dices

-si

-eso me suena a que ya tengo cuñada-comienza a dar pequeños saltos dentro de la oficina-y por fin tendré sobrinos

-¡hey!-sonrojándose-espera no corras antes de caminar

-yo solo pronostico las cosas-haciendo unos movimientos muy raros en el aire-y ya sabes como soy con lo que digo

-ya lo se hermanita, pero me dejas ir con ella

-bueno veamos con dos condiciones

-¿Cuáles son?-muy intrigado

-la primera es que me prometas que saldrás conmigo en uno de estos días

-claro-sonriéndole-pero dime ¿cuanto tiempo estarás?

-unos meses y a lo mejor me mudo-colgándose por la espalda

-que bien y ¿eso?-quitándosela lo estaba horcando

-pues estoy viendo si acepto escribir otra historia

-veo que te va bien, te felicito y ojala que te quedes

-yo también y mi segunda condición es que me digas como se llama mi cuñadita

-deja de decirle así que no lo es aun

-tu mismo lo acabas de decir, "aun no", pero quien quita que mas adelante si

-contigo no se puede verdad

-NO y eso bien lo sabes y ya dime como se llama

-serena tsukino-sonrojándose

-ah…y haber como te va

-hermanita te dejo porque me queda media hora y el trafico ha de estar atorado, y quiero llegar siquiera cinco minutos antes

-bueno cuídate que tengas suerte

-gracias

* * *

><p>En plena carretera:<p>

-hay no voy a llegar tarde, falta diez minutos y me falta como media hora para llegar. Es que la reunión duro mas de lo esperado pero todo salio bien, bueno para mi jefa pero creí tener el tiempo suficiente para cambiarme pero esa manifestación que por suerte terminaba me retrazo pero por poco no salgo, ojala llegue y que no me valla a salir enojado como aquella vez, porque si que no respondo.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo. Podrá serena perdonarlo ó continuara creyendo esos horrores de él, que les pareció la inesperada presencia de la hermana de darien ¿Quién será el otro hermano del cual ella hablo?. Será que la pobre serena se enfrentara nuevamente al lado in caballeroso que tiene muestro querido darien, (עע' ya parezco anuncio de novela de la TV jajaja) así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios hasta pronto).<p>

Quiero pedir disculpa por la tardarsa ya que no estuvo en mis manos. les contare que estuve en el hospital por un dolor de espalda, pero ya me encuntro mejor y como me tenia prohibido sentarme frente a la computadora, me toco hacer caso. pero en verdad espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo, hasta dentro de quince dias.


	4. ¿QUE SUCEDIO?

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?**_

-Que sucede ya tiene media hora de retrazo, será que me quiere castigar, no a la mejor le paso algo-sacudió la cabeza para que escapara esos malos pensamientos. "que cosas dice mejor voy a preguntar," se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel

-señorita

-si, dígame señor

-no ha venido una joven preguntando por mi

-no señor chiba, he estado pendiente nadie ha venido a preguntar por usted y tampoco nadie se ha presentado con el nombre de serena tsukino

-gracias señorita, si viene ella ya sabe donde mandarla

-claro, no se preocupe

Una hora después darien volvió a preguntar en la recepción del hotel por ella, pero nada así que se marcho y en camino decidió llamarle a reí pensado que ella a lo mejor tenia información acerca de serena.

-reí ¿eres tu?

-si, ¿con quien hablo?

-soy darien

-Ah…que tal y eso-asombrada

-bueno quería saber si tienes el numero de serena-enojado

-serena…bueno que ¿acaso no esta contigo?-admirada

-no, ¿acaso te dijo algo?-curioso

-si, que te vería el recepción del hotel milenio de plata a la una

-si

-no llego

-no

-que extraño-preocupada

-¿Por qué?-muy nervioso

-estuvo conmigo en la mañana y luego se fue a su casa, para cambiarse luego te iba a ver

-pues no llego-indinado

-que raro, yo le llamo y luego te marco te parece

-bueno esta bien gracias-ya mas calmado aunque preocupado

* * *

><p>RING…RING…RING…<p>

-que raro no me contesta en su casa, tendría que estar si no fue con darien…mejor le llamo al celular

*****las flores ya no llega el poema se acabo…lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió*** **(la melodía del celular ya sabe las canciones de llamada en espera esta es de annete moreno –un ángel llora-).

-diga

-¿serena donde estas?

-disculpe, pero yo no soy serena

-¿como?…pero este es el numero de ella-casi al borde de un colapso

-ah…con que así se llama ella

-¿usted quien es?

-yo soy la jefa de enfermería de el hospital divina providencia

-¿pero como?

-la joven sufrió un accidente y no traía con ella algún documento que la identificara, solo un celular tenia en su cartera

-¿pero como esta ella?

-estable

-voy para allá muchas gracias-colgó el celular y le marco a darien

* * *

><p><strong>***si viene a tocar a la puerta de tu corazón una memoria del pasado y te dice déjame entrar te duele recordar*** <strong>(de annete moreno-volar libre-).

-si, diga

-darien

-si

-Soy reí

-supiste algo-preocupado

-si y no son buenas noticias

-¿que paso?

-serena tuvo un accidente

-por dios ¿y como esta?-muy nervioso y desesperado

-según la jefa de enfermería que atendió el celular de ella esta estable, yo ya voy para el hospital a verla

-yo también quiero verla-tomando las llaves del carro-en que hospital esta

-en el divina providencia

-sabes cual fue el motivo del accidente-sitiándose culpable

-no

-estas bien, allá nos vemos y gracias-colgando el celular-"no puedo creer que serena tuviera una accidente, que sucedería espero que se encuentre bien de verdad".

* * *

><p>-buenas, señorita<p>

-buenas que desea

-quiero saber una joven su nombre es serena tsukino

La enfermera reviso en sus archivos-solo tenemos a una señorita que ingreso hace mas de una hora pero no sabemos su nombre

-a lo mejor es ella la que busco

-permítame voy a llamara al medico que la atendió para que hable con usted

-gracias

En ese preciso momento llegaba una persona casi ahogándose colocándose a la par de darien.

-¿darien como esta serena?

-aun no se

-y ¿entonces?

-ya llamaron al doctor que la vio para que venga y nos explique

-ya la viste

-No y sabes al parece no saber como se llama

-¿Por qué?

-pues la enfermera que me atendió me dijo que una joven ingreso hace mas de una hora y no me dijo su nombre

-así es que me dijo que no traía papeles la jefa de enfermería

-ahora entiendo

-buenas tardes ustedes son familiares de la joven yo soy el doctor artemis-dijo un hombre casi cuarenta años cabello plateado, piel blanca media tal vez 1.70 de ojos azul claro

-buenas tardes doctor yo soy jefa de ella-dándole la mano

-y usted señor

-eh…yo soy el novio-sin pensarlo dos veces fue lo único que salio de su boca dejando a reí a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, por tal aventó de el

-doctor, nos podria decir como esta ella

-si pero me tiene que dar el nombre completo de la joven

-esta bien doctor, la podemos ver

-si pero les tengo que decir que a pensar que esta estable aun no ha despertado

-¿Por qué?

-por el golpe que se dio en la frente, al parecer un conductor que iba como loca al volante, de esos que nunca falta provoco un choque en cadena. Este conductor venia dentras de ella y choco con su carro haciendo que perdiera el control del volante, y a la vez la hizo conchar con otro vehiculo y no solo eso otro carro la arrastro

-¡que horror!

-díganos esta muy lastimada

-además del golpe en la frente que es el motivo por el cual aun no reacciona, tienes unos moretones producido por los primero impactos y una pierna rota la cual ya esta enyesada

-puede ser grave el golpe que tiene

-la verdad no podemos decirlo hasta que despierte, le podremos hacer unas exámenes para saberlo, solo nos queda esperar que reaccione y que lo haga bien

* * *

><p>Ya era casi de madrugada cuando algo sucedió.<p>

-aunque el medico diga que por el momento serena no tiene nada serio, me da dolor verla así con esos moretones

-si yo también me siento así, pero será mejor a que tenga algo grave en la cabeza

-Esperemos que no sea así reí

-uh…umm…aayy

-mira al parecer esta reaccionando

-serena…serena me escuchas-La joven al escuchar que alguien la llamaba comenzó abrir sus ojos, pudiendo ver a la persona quien la llamaba es su jefa quiere decirle algo pero se siente muy débil y nuevamente pierde el conocimiento.

-darien llama al medico rápido

Sale de la habitación-enfermera…enfermera

-sucede algo señor

-llame al medico que atiene a serena tsukino y infórmele que abrió los ojos pero se volvió a desmayar

-cálmese señor ya viene el medico

Unos minutos después que el medico revisara detenidamente a serena.

-tengo que realizarles unos exámenes

-¿pero porque acaso no esta bien?-preocupada

-aun no lo se con exactitud

-¿Cómo que aun no lo sabe?-exasperado

-por eso le quiero hacer otros exámenes, por el momento sabemos que ya reacciono y que quiso hablar pero como esta débil se desmayo, ahora hay que salir de otras dudas

* * *

><p>Una media hora después dos personas se encontraba en una recamara del hospital esperando que devolviera a la joven que se había llevado para los exámenes, se encontraba uno enfrente del otro tomando una taza de café para tranquilizar los nervios.<p>

-reí, te vas a quedar hasta que despierte nuevamente

-si y ¿tu?

-si, quiero saber si me quiere ver

-dime la verdad

-¿de que?-tratando de disimular a lo que sabia que seria la pregunta

-¿Por qué insistes en hablar con ella?

-es que quiero que me conozca y se quite esa fea imagen de mí

-así que te gusta serena-"trata de negármelo te conozco"

-eh… ¿Por qué lo dices?-"ay no soy tan obvio"

-tu cara me lo acaba de confirmar-"lo sabia muy bien que las cosas no era así por así"

-mi cara-"que tonto eres, te acabas de delatar tu mismo"

-si ¿y porque te gusta serena?-"ahora si acaba de soltar la sopa por completo"

-¿quieres la verdad?

-si-"pero la pura verdad"

-es la primera mujer que me rechaza de tal forma, me a hecho sentir que soy lo peor si decirme nada-se vuele a sentar suspira mientras su mirada se pierde el su taza de café-con decirte que hasta mi apellido me a hecho detestar-observando la cama de la susodicha

-¿Cómo así?-"anda cuéntame todo"

-no me ha quitado el "señor chiba" por mas que se lo he pedido

-te duele el "señor chiba ó como te dice el señor"

-el como me lo dice-suspira

-entonces esta resentida aun

-si eso parece-"acaso no es obvio con lo que te cuento"-además conmigo tiene una mirada tan fría que me congela al verme

-eso siempre lo ha tendido-"jajaja por dios si que esto esta bueno"-en ella significa enfado o reproche

-¡imagínate!-"hasta tu sabes lo que siente por mi"-y por si fuera poco no me permite un acercamiento para platicar entre otras cosas

-te molesta que no te deja ser el seductor que acostumbras ser-"te dio en el ego"-y puedo apostar que te cuesta ser tu mismo frente a ella-"hasta que encontraste la horma de tu zapato"

-es verdad, es que ni yo mismo puedo ser-se rasca la cabeza-es tan difícil hablar con ella, pero me doy cuenta que con otras personas no es así-suspira-parece ser fácil y se ve tan dulce y distinta

-pero quien te manda a ser un pesado con ella, que es un amor de persona, pero aun así puede odiar y repudiar-colocándole una mano en el hombro para que la viera-entonces estas aquí ¿Por qué te gusta? Ó ¿Por qué te rechazo como nadie lo había hecho antes?

-por las dos

-OK, pero te aviso que con ella no vallas a jugar, porque si lo haces te la veras conmigo

-acaso eres su mama-sonriendo

-no solo soy su jefa…pero que la aprecia y la conoce muy bien, y que además sabe lo que ha sufrido la pobre-perdiendo su mente en los recuerdos

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-muy curioso

-no soy yo la que tiene que contarte eso-"ojala no la hagas sufrir porque estoy segura que allí si la perderíamos para siempre"

* * *

><p>-que raro que darien no me haga llamado, será que le fue mal y esta deprimido o tal vez le fue tan bien y por eso no me llama-dejando salir una sonrisa muy picara que cualquiera pensaría ciertas cosas, pero rápido se torno seria-esto me esta matando no soy buena para quedarme con la curiosidad le voy a llamar y si interrumpo algo ni modo<p>

*****si viene a tocar a la puerta de tu corazón una memoria del pasado y te dice déjame entrar te duele recordar*****

-diga

-valla por fin se de ti-haciendo puchero

-¿yackie eres tu?

-si y que paso, que ya no me llamaste para contarme como te fue con mi cuñada-embozando una sonrisa traviesa

-ya te dije que no digas eso-sonrojándose al otro lado

-OK pero como te fue-inquieta

-mal…muy mal-dejando escapar un suspiro de agobio

-y eso ¿Por qué? No me digas que te mando a volar si hablar-"conociéndote hermano es lo más posible"

-no es que ni pude hablar con ella-poniendose triste

-¿y eso?-muy intrigada

-tuvo un accidente

-¡como!-"dios santo"-pero esta bien o que

-por el momento esta bien

-dime en que hospital esta y voy para allá

-pero-"ahora no hermana"

-nada dímelo ya

-es el hospital divina providencia-"hay hermanita que voy hacer contigo"

-OK te veo luego-buscando sus llaves para tomar camino

-te espero-colgándole y suspirando hondo

* * *

><p>-te espero-colgándole y suspirando hondo<p>

-¿con quien hablabas?

-con mi hermana

-que te dijo

-que viene hacia acá

-entonces vendrá mañana-curiosa

-no estará aquí como en dos horas

-en dos horas ¿Qué?-admirada-no estaba fuera del país

-si, pero hoy estuvo en mi oficina

-entonces esta aquí

-si-"que no acabo de decir que estuvo en mi oficina"

-que bueno así te hace compañía

-si además yackie quiere conocer a serena-sonrojándose

-eso quiere decir que ya le contaste a ella sobre serena-asombrada

-si y quiere verla para ver que me gusta de ella-"como si fuera mi madre dándome la aprobación de mi pareja"-suspira resinado

-¿y que dice al ver a su hermano tan absorto por una mujer?-"de seguro que ya te puso en tu lugar conociéndola bien"

-¿sabes como le dice?

-dímelo

-dice que serena es su cuñada-poniéndose colorado

-valla que bárbara es esa niña, es adivina por lo que veo-sonriendo maliciosamente-pero que bien que ya la acepte como parte de la familia-"si que no me equivoque contigo yackie"

-tu también, que exageradas son aun no somos nada y ya una dice que es su cuñada y la otra la apoya-"esto te pasa por hablador darien quien te manda conociendo a esas dos"

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Ya nos dimos cuenta que nuestro querido darien es todo un don Juan y no dejara que la única chica que le a dado un no se le valla, además que le gusta en verdad, ¿acaso serena le permitirá acércasele como el quiere?, ¿sabrá que a sucedido? o ¿acaso no?. ¿Quién lo sabe? (dirá que yo ya lo se, pero la verdad aun no lo se porque no me a llegado la noticia por la radio jajaja ya en serio aun no lo se con exactitud pero espero no tárdame). HOY les envien puntal la historia, hasta pronto.<p> 


	5. ¿SABES QUIEN SOY?

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**¿SABES QUIEN SOY?**_

Como una hora y media después de aquella incomoda conversación de darien y reí el doctor regresa con los resultados de los exámenes realizados.

-doctor ¿que dice los exámenes?

-pues por el momento no tiene nada grave

-que alivio

-pero aun cuando salga hay que vigilarla

-¿para que?

-porque estos golpes no se ve inmediatamente los problemas sucede hasta días después, semanas o meses incluso, y puede ser graves y para que no haga peligro es mejor vigilarla como evoluciona

-esta bien

-pero aun les tengo que prevenir de algo mas

-¿de que doctor?

-pues es posible que por la zona donde recibió el golpe no se acuerde de algunas cosas

-acaso dice que ella perdió la memoria-pregunto muy preocupado

-no cálmese señor, puede ser que no se acuerde de algunas cosas, persona que sea parcial por unos días o que en definitivas no se acuerde de nada

-pero eso no es seguro, a lo mejor si se acuerda de todo-pregunto muy segura reí

-si, bueno me retiro tengo otros pacientes

-bueno gracias doctor

-¿Qué te parece eso?-pregunto la mujer viendo alejarse al medico

-la verdad espero que las especulaciones del medico sea solo eso y que no sea una realidad

-hola reí-saluda una mujer de piel blanca cabello negro claro, de estatura normal, muy bonita sobresaliendo unos ojos azul profundo grandes.

-¿Qué tal yackie?

-bien-sonriendo-y ustedes

-aquí preocupados

-¿Cómo se encuentra serena?

-estable pero hay posibilidad que no recuerde algunas cosas-dijo cansado su hermano

-¿pero que aun no a despertado?

-si lo hizo, pero al momento en que quiso hablar se desmayo

-Pero si ya reacciono y quiso hablar es posible que si recuerde todo-dándole ánimos a su hermano

-eso esperamos

* * *

><p>Mientras yackie y reí tomaba algo de desayuno en la cafetería del hospital, darien se encontraba dormido en las piernas de serena quien aun no despertaba por el momento pero los rayos de el sol que entraron en aquella habitación.<p>

Aquella mujer que se encontraba ausente de la realidad volvía de pronto notando que alguien se encontraba dormido en sus piernas no era una mujer era un hombre, pero ¿Quién? Seria no podía ser algún familiar era imposible, y un amigo talvez, pero recordó que no traía documentación así que a quien le avisaron, le dolía el cuerpo entero pero noto una de sus piernas enyesada, y que traía vendaje en la frente y todo lo que paso en aquel accidente hizo que le estallara la cabeza "si que es un milagro que este con vida aun después de todo y que no este tan lastimada".

Al moverse hizo que aquel hombre despertara asustado, mirándola con incredulidad tanto él como ella al ver que ella por fin abría los ojos y ella que el fuera quien dormía hace unos segundos atrás en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, aunque un poco adolorida

-espérame voy a llamar al doctor

Darien salio para avisarle a la enfermera que le llamara al doctor que la paciente había reaccionado. Inmediatamente esta llamo al medico quien aviso que iba en camino.

-ya viene el doctor

-gracias

Serena le sonrió dulcemente provocando un ligero sonrojo en darien, que le agrado esa sonrisa que solo fue dedicada para el, pero noto que serena se perdió en sus pensamientos, el quería hablar con ella pero acaso en verdad lo reconocía en el momento en que iba a interrogarla entra el medico.

-buenos días

-buenos días doctor

-a ver veamos como se encuentra-comienza a revísala mientras serena no despeja la mirada de darien y del medico este al terminar de examinarla entra dos mujeres-por el momento todo esta bien

-de veras doctor

-Si, al parecer todo fue solo un susto

-me alegro que estés bien serena

-a mi también señora hino, pensé que moriría en ese choque

-solo me queda decirle que estará en vigilancia y le daré unos medicamentos…ah mire aquí ha tenido con el Jesús en la boca a su jefa que por lo visto la quiere mucho

-gracias señora hino

-no tienes que darlas ya sabes-sonriendo calidamente

-y al pobre de su novio lo ha tenido al pendiente de todo, creo que se merece un buen apapacho-dijo el doctor dándole una palmada a darien quien al escucharlo se puso helado por completo

-¡MI NOVIO!-dijo una serena muya admirada y asustada pero con una corazonada en el pecho de a quien se referían

-si este señor-empujándolo dejándolo justo enfrente de ella haciendo que serena entendiera todo.

"así que estamos jugando entonces dos puede jugar el mismo juego uh…ya se pobre de el si cree que saldrá bien librado de esto"

-señora hino

-si

-¿Quién es este señor?

Pregunto tan inocentemente que nadie dudaría que estaba metiendo en ese momento, dejando totalmente congelado a darien y heladas a las dos mujeres presentes y aun doctor preocupado.

-no te acuerdas de el en verdad

-no-lo miro como si lo estuviera viendo la primera vez-no-volvió a contestar

-a ver serena recuerdas tu nombre completo, tu jefa, donde vives

-si doctor

-recuerdas hasta el accidente

-si

-dime recuerdas a donde ibas cuando tuviste el accidente

Serena hace como si recordara-si

-¿a donde ibas?

-pues iba para mi casa, después de la reunión que tuve con usted señora hino

-no se te hace familiar el nombre darien chiba

-eh…darien…chiba-poniéndole suspenso a todo mientras por dentro se moría de risa por la expresión del rostro de ese hombre que tenia enfrente-si que no es uno de su mejores clientes

-si serena, pero no te acuerdas haberlo visto en una reunión que me acompañaste un sábado por la noche

-me acuerdo haberla acompañado, pero ver al señor chiba no

"válgame dios hasta cuando no sabe quien soy me trata de eso modo, y ahora que diablos hago"

-entonces no sabes que el es darien chiba-señalándolo

-no señora hino

-ni mucho menos que sea su novio-pregunto el medico por fin atreviéndose a volver a preguntar ya que reí no lo había dejado

-no-lo miro de pies a cabeza-en verdad eres mi novio

-eh…yo…es-no podía decir nada coherente

Serena estaba al borde de la risa pero no podía dejarse vencer por ella misma, estaba donde lo quería y ahora no lo dejaría salir de allí tan fácilmente de esa situación que el mismo había creado

-si que no tengo mal gusto, esta guapo mi novio verdad señora hino-enfatizando en la palabras "mi novio" y preguntado como si pidiera una aprobación

Reí por su parte todo esto le estaba tomando por sorpresa ahora que el medico había dicho que darien era el novio de ella y que esta no lo recordaba y menos lo mal que se había comportado con ella "tal vez así sea mejor las cosas, lo dejara de odiar por un tiempo hasta que sepa toda la verdad y que recuerde como es el".

-si serena, tienes un buen gusto-sonrió forzadamente

-bueno entonces le haremos otros exámenes para ver como se encuentra, pero no se preocupe que será para mañana, le dejare unos medicamentos para que los inicie ya y espero que entre poco recupere por completo su memoria

-gracias doctor… ¿pero porque no lo recuerdo a el?-señalándolo y haciéndose la victima

-puede ser que lo recordara al momento del accidente o por que antes tuvo algún problema fuerte que haga provocado que lo olvidara, ya sea porque quisiera y no

-tal vez el tenga la respuesta-mirándolo-¿paso algo parecido?

-bueno los dejo para que lo hable

-OK, gracias nuevamente

Se marcho el medico de aquella habitación dejando a todos en completo silencio, hasta que aun joven traviesa abrió su boca.

-me alegro que estés bien

-gracias y ¿tu eres?

-quien mas tu cuñada-dejando estáticos a los demás-soy la hermana menor de darien me llamo yackie

-mucho gusto…ya te conocía antes-haciéndose la preocupada

-no, yo acabo de llegar de un viaje largo

-que bueno entonces por fin conocí a mi cuñada-dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro provocando admiración en reí y congelamiento en el alma a darien

-vieras como has tenido a mi pobre hermano al borde de la desesperación por ti

-ya me imagino-viéndolo-de seguro que me quiere mucho el pobrecito-provocando unas sonrisas en los demás y un leve enojo además de un sonrojo en la cara de darien con su comentario

"gracias hermanita, que bueno que eres mi aliada porque si fuera mi enemiga ya estaría mas que muerto por mas de diez veces con tu ayuda".

-bueno serena te dejamos para que hablen, te veo mas tarde

-esta bien y gracias nuevamente señora hino

-ya sabes

-te veo luego cuñis

-OK cuídate

* * *

><p>Salieron ella dos de aquella habitación dejándolos a esos dos solos que pasaría ahora.<p>

-si que tu hermano se paso de la raya

-¿porque lo dices?

-Hacerse pasar por el novio de ella

-y que no le gusta a lo mejor sale cierto-sonriendo

-si tal vez, si serena le perdona lo anterior y lo de hoy

-¿lo anterior?

-si tu hermano se le salio lo patán con ella

-hay no, si que es un tonto

-si en verdad ella no lo perdonara tan fácil menos ahora si llega a recordar todo

-¿pero?

-y tu no digas nada mas decirle cuñada confundiéndola mas

-pero yo quiero que sea mi cuñada

-hay por dios que par de hermanos

-si ya nos conoces de que te quejas amiga

-si de que me quejo vamos a tomar algo

-OK

* * *

><p>Serena sabía bien que darien no hablaría y que mucho menos daría el primer paso, pero si era así ella tenia que continuar con este juego hasta el final así que ella daría el primer paso.<p>

-ni un abrazo le das a tu novia

Pregunto inocentemente haciendo un puchero que el jamás había visto, pero que con el sintió que no le podía negar nada a esas carita tan dulce e inocente, "ahora que hago me esta pidiendo un abrazo con el cual yo he soñado, pero no así con mentiras le digo la verdad"

-estas enojado conmigo-bajando su rostro poniéndose triste y casi al borde del llanto haciendo que darien se sintiera mas mal de lo que ya estaba, la engañaba además de lo mal que se había comportado antes y ahora la hacia llorar no estaba muy mal si que era el peor de los hombres

-no…claro que…no…cariño-abrazándola

Sorprendiendo a serena quien por un momento tuvo el impulso de tirarlo al suelo pero no podía por que tenia que pagársela todas y además se sintió bien en ese abrazo que lo sintió sincero a lo mejor no era tan mala gente, "no que estas pensado serena tonta este tipo si que es un patán contigo, que no se te olvide además que ya sabes lo que buscan los hombres como el".

"que lindo es abrazarla ni en mis sueños hubiera imaginado este calor y paz que transmite esta bella criatura que mas que ser una mujer parece por completo un ángel caído del cielo".

Serena decidió romper el abrazo-parece que le caí bien a mi cuñada-le dijo sonriendo sabiendo bien que le propinaba un golpe bajo

-así eso parece-alejándose de ella

-chiba

-ya te dije que no le llames así por favor

-eh…yo…lo…siento-comenzando a llorar no por lo que le había dicho si no como se lo había dicho

-perdón-la abrazo al notar lo que había ocasionado con sus palabras

-no esta bien

-a ver princesa que quería y por favor ya no llores, que no era esa mi intención

-lo se…-suspirando y viéndolo-dime hace cuanto somos novios

-eh…pues…veras

-no te acuerdas valla sabia que los hombres son olvidadizos, pero esto si que es el colmo-cruzando los brazo

Este hecho además de sus palabras provocó una leve sonrisa pero sincera de parte de darien

-veras princesa llevamos a penas una semana de novio

-¿de veras?

-Si

-valla entonces no me he perdido mucho, así que aun no te conozco del todo

-aja

-entonces no nos costara conocernos verdad cariño-dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia provocando un gran sonrojo al pobre de darien "no hay duda si que me encanta verlo así indefenso".

-si princesa

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, por que a mí si me encanto escribirlo, ¿que les pareció este cambio?, pobre darien no sabe lo que le espera, espero sus comentarios.<p>

Aqui esta a tiempo el nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer a yesqui2000, , moon86 , karly15, SMOON, por esperar cada capitulo. Hasta pronto.


	6. VOLVIENDO A LA RUTINA

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**VOLVIENDO A LA RUTINA.**_

Después de aquello sucedido serena estuvo en el hospital por unos días mas para ver su evolución cosa que al doctor desconcentro y se sintió feliz ya que no presentaba ningún otro problema, además de no recordar a su "novio" así que el decidió verla en alguna circunstancia con mas tiempo pero para eso deja a cargo a reí hino y a darien chiba para vigilarla.

-nos vamos serena

-claro, ya no puedo y no quiero estar un día mas en el hospital

-espero que ustedes dos no piense en irse si mí-dijo el hombre entrando en la habitación

-claro que no darien si tu pagas el taxis

-ya vas reí, si que eres mala conmigo

-hay si pobrecito, el señor tan ángel

-reí déjame en paz

-ya por favor no comience a discutir o me voy sola-hablo por fin después de escucharlos, sentencio para que no pusiera objeción alguna

-esta bien yo me calmo

-yo también

-Vamonos pues así conocerán mi casa-dibujando una sonrisa

-valla por fin ni yo que soy tu jefa la conozco

"que lindo conoceré su casa, donde tal vez la valla a ver que si lo voy hacer nada que tal vez"

"no sabes lo que te espera mi querido novio ahora aprenderás a no tratar así a las mujeres"

* * *

><p>Después de salir del hospital serena llevo a sus invitados a conocer su humilde hogar, que no era tan humilde que se diga tenia su lujo y demostraba a simple vista que ella no era de la clase de trabajadora, era mucho más pero nadie dijo nada acerca de lo que vieron.<p>

-¿y bien que les parece?

-esta hermosa tu casa

-gracias señora hino

-tienes un buen gusto serena

-que bueno que te guste cariño

Acercándose delicadamente a darien poniéndolo muy nervios y reí disfrutó la escena cuando serena le dio un beso en la mejilla casi cerca de los labios dejando a un darien estupefacto por lo ocurrido y sonrojado a morir y al retirarse de su lado.

-cariño te das cuenta que no soy lo que parezco-diciendo esto desaparición en la cocina

-valla que bárbara es serena, no le creía capaz de eso-sonriéndose

-cállate no te burles de mi-suspirando-si en verdad fuéramos algo

-te va a matar cuando lo sepa, porque si no olvídate que te diera un beso así

-ya lo se tampoco soy un soñador perdido

* * *

><p>Mientras en la cocina serena preparaba té y buscaba unas galletas, ya que no había estado en su casa por casi tres semanas algo de comer debía de haber para invitarles a sus invitados<p>

"si que soy mala pobre darien quedo en un estado que casi le da un infarto, bien merecido se lo tiene ahora que se valla mi jefa ya vera lo que le tengo planeado"

-por fin las encontré-dijo para si misma saliendo de sus pensamientos colocando un paquete de galletas en la mesa las comenzó a prepara como boquitas para acompañar el té

* * *

><p>-cálmate, yo solo digo que no te vallas a comportar como sueles hacerlo<p>

-¿Por qué?

-ella no le gusta ese tipo de actitud, le trae malos recuerdos-suspira mirando para todos lados-ahora entiendo bien porque emy me dijo un día que serena no tenia la necesidad de trabajar que lo hacia para estar bien con ella misma

-¿Por qué lo dices?-parándose-¿si parece tener un buen nivel económico?

-¿y ustedes dos de que hablan tanto?

-solo admirado tu casa serena

-ah…cariño me ayudas con la bandeja de las bebidas-pido desde la cocina

-claro

"valla al parecer a serena le gusta en verdad darien si no le tratara de esa forma tan especial, se ve tan bien desde hace tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma tan especial, ojala no vuelvas a sufrir tendré que hablar con mina y emy para explicarles estas situación para que no meta la pata"

-tome

-eh…-sacándola de sus pensamientos-gracias serena-tomando su taza de té

-de nada señora hino-sentándose

-serena te puedo pedir un favor

-claro que si

-como ya nos conocemos hace tiempo, creo que mas de cinco años verdad

-si, son seis

-valla imagínate, quiero que me llames por mi nombre

-¿pero?

-nada de pero de hoy en adelante me llamaras reí y no señora hino

-este…

-entendido o si no te despido-riéndose

-esta bien como guste usted

-si que eres extrita reí no la valla a despedir

-no como crees que le haría eso a mi mejor empleada, además que es una buena amiga, aunque no lo creas y mucho menos ahora que es la novia de mi mejor cliente-riéndose dejando a los dos presentes con una gran gota en la cabeza forzando una sonrisa

Estuvieron conversando mientras disfrutaba del té y las galletas hasta que reí decidió que era el momento de marcharse dejándolo a ellos dos solos.

-creo que yo también me voy-dijo nervioso por las miradas que le daba serena

-espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿quiero saber como es que nos hicimos novios?-tomándole la cara-aun no he podido recordarlo y creo que ya llevamos un mes

-eh…si es cierto-viendo para otro lado no podía ver ese rostro tan dulce y confiado

-¿entonces me cuentas?

-si-suspirando-como te comento reí nos conocimos en una fiesta, que yo organice donde cerré un negocio con ella allí estaba tu

-como fue nuestro acercamiento-sentadose mas cerca de el poniéndolo nervioso

-eh…pues veras yo estaba discutiendo con mi hermano y me corte la mano con la copa

-¿de veras?-tomándole las manos-si es verdad aquí tienes una cicatriz

-bueno y tu lo notaste yo no porque aun estaba furioso por lo sucedido-respirando hondo-tu me lavaste la herida y la vendaste con un pañuelo rosado que llevabas

-Entonces en que momento nos hicimos novios

-fue hasta el lunes que te lleve a almorzar

-ah… "con que esas tenemos creándome recuerdos falsos"-se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios dejando quieto como una estatua a darien, quien al tenerla tan cerca sentir su calor su aliento que casi lo podía saborear cerro los ojos esperando el beso, serena lo noto por completo "hay no lo espera no me retira ahora que ni modo a seguir con este juego" ella rozo ligeramente sus labios con lo de el, pero solo por unos segundos para luego separarse de el inesperadamente dejando a un darien desorientado y al abrir sus ojos la vio tomándose la cabeza al parecer le dolía

-te duele

-si un poco-"que buena soy si no hago esto creo que si le doy ese beso que tan bien se siente los labios de el"-sabes creo que te di una cadena

-eh…estas recordando-asustado en verdad

-creo que si, pero no muy bien-tomándose la cabeza y afrentándosela-alcánzame las pastillas para el dolor-"hay en verdad si me duele a quien tratas de engañar te separaste de el por el dolor no por que lo quisieras"

-toma-dándole las pastillas y agua para que las pasara

-gracias-tomándoselas-me llevas a mi recamara

-si

Serena esperaba que la tomara por el brazo pero para su sorpresa el la cargo como un niño en brazos, y la dejo en la cama después que ella se sintió bien en verdad, el la dejo solo y se fue para su casa aunque le llamo mas tarde para ver como seguía. Le estuvo llamando por el tiempo que estuvo en su casa hasta que ella por fin se sintió completamente bien y decidió que ya era el momento de ir a trabajar nuevamente.

* * *

><p>-que bueno tenerla de nuevo con nosotras señorita serena<p>

-gracias mina las extrañaba, aunque ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así

-lo siento serena, pero si que bueno tenerte de regreso

-valla, así que decidiste volver-dijo una mujer entrando a la oficina muy alegre

-si reí necesito trabajar o si no me muero

-bueno como no queremos que eso pase, y que además te necesitamos puedes volver a tus labores-dándole un abrazo

-gracias reí-separándose del abrazo-mina por favor tráeme todo lo que este pendiente para salir de ello

-si, permiso señora hino

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana serena paso revisando los asuntos pendientes, y como siendo la mejor en su trabajo rápidamente termino con la mitad del trabajo acumulado de mas de un mes pero llegando la hora de comer…<p>

-serena nos vamos

-¿A dónde?

-a donde mas, a comer que no ves que horas son ya

-esta bien

* * *

><p>En el restaurante Júpiter:<p>

-buenas señor

-buenas tengo una reservación a nombre de darien chiba

La mujer busca en su carpeta-si señor chiba acompáñeme

-espero a dos señoritas-sentándose-me puede traer una taza de café mientras por favor

-esta bien en un momento se lo traen

Darien estaba disfrutado su taza de café cuando de repente alguien le pone una mano en el hombro haciéndolo voltear a ver de quien se trataba

-hola ¿Qué tal estas?

-bien ¿y tu que haces aquí y vestida de esa forma?

-pues es mi restaurante-sentándose al par-no te acuerdas que te dije que pondría uno

-si es cierto, pero no pensé que seria tan luego, tiene como menos de un mes y medio de haber abierto verdad

-si así es

-y no me invitaste

-no te encontré me dijeron que estabas de viaje

-es cierto entonces fue en la semana que Salí

-si y que haces aquí

-Pues estoy…

-ya se a tu nueva conquista

-no la verdad ella no es una conquista

-no…no me digas que por fin hubo alguien que te dejara quieto, válgame dios

-oye cualquiera que te escuche dirá que soy malo

-casi así

-¡que!

-relájate ya sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer-dándole una palmada en la espalda-para eso soy tu amiga

-y valla que amiga

-jajaja

-dime porque estas vestida así

-es que también soy la jefa chef del restaurante

-que bueno te felicito

-gracias

* * *

><p>Bueno mientras esta conversación llegaba a su término dos mujeres entraba al restaurante<p>

-reí este restaurante no lo frecuentas

-lo se pero hoy nos invitaron a comer aquí

-¿nos invitaron quien?

-tu novio

-¿darien?

-si

-buenas señoritas

-buenas el señor darien chiba nos espera

-así acompáñeme por favor

-mira allá esta y parece que esta hablando muy amenamente con la chef

-a si eso parece- "que hace con esa mujer, pero que cosas dice no debes ponerte de esa manera el no es nada tuyo"-

-señor-llamo el mesero-las señoritas que esperaba

-gracias-parándose-que tal-dándole la mano a reí

-bien

-¿Cómo estas princesa?-dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bien ¿y tu pareces que estas en buena compañía?-mirando a la joven que se encontraba aun sentada en la mesa

-a si es miren ella es lita kino la dueña del restaurante Júpiter, también es la jefa de chef y una gran amiga de hermana y mía. Lita, ella es reí hino una amiga mía la empresaria te acuerdas de ella-señalándola

-así-dándole la mano-mucho gusto

-igual-aceptado el saludo-espero que este hombre no haga dicho tonterías mías

-no te preocupes solo ha dicho cosas buenas-sonriendo

-lita, ella es serena mi novia-presentándola dejando a serena muy sorprendida por el hecho sabia que esto era un juego para el pero para que mentirle a su amiga, aunque no pudo negar que le agrado hacerle saber a esa joven que el era suyo

-así que ella es la que por fin te dejo quieto-dándole la mano-encantada de conocerte, me alegra que por fin este hombre haga encontrado una chica que lo baje a la tierra-sonriendo

-el gusto es mió-sonriéndole-me encantaría ser tu amiga

-valla que bien por mi encantada

Después de las presentaciones los cuatro se sentaron a comer comentaba cosas de darien serena, estaba feliz de saber esas cosas de el y averiguo bien cuando yackie conoció a lita, y esta se hizo amiga de la familia le simpatizo mucho la joven a igual que ella y a reí quien encontró agradable a la dueña de ese restaurante, después de la comida quedaron que se vería nuevamente el domingo en un evento especial donde reí iría con su esposo, darien con serena y lita llevaría a su novio y mejor amigo de darien.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Disculpe la tardanza que no ha sido de muchos dias por suerte, lo que sucede es que estoy organizando mi beby shower, ya casi se me acaba el tiempo, espero poder terminar esta historia antes que el bebe nasca, si no me tardare en publicarla. ademas tengo en contra mia ahora a mi inspiracion la muy sinverguenza se fue de vacaciones y ni me aviso, espero que vuelva pronto, hasta dentro de 15 dias, eso espero.<p> 


	7. ¿ME PERDONAS?

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_**¿ME PERDONAS?**_

Llego el tan ansioso domingo para darien quien no podía ocultar su felicidad por el motivo de estar con serena quien desde el accidente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido entre los dos lo mal que el había sido con ella, y esto le dio oportunidad a ser una mejor persona porque sabia que había la posibilidad que ella recordara; y no lo quisiera ver o perdonar pero demostrándole que el era una buena persona y que la quería sentía que tenia mas posibilidad que le perdonara y hasta que si llegara a ser algo mas que amigos.

Aunque darien en verdad como todas las otras persona que pensaba que serena en verdad no sabia quien era el, y porque motivo lo olvido ¿seria acaso que lo quiso olvidar?, o ¿fue motivo del accidente que solo a el lo olvidara?, Nadie sabia la verdad de este hecho que era completamente extraño, pero no por completo según su medico; y a pensar de todo ellos dos se veía bien juntos y como si en verdad fueran pareja muy felices quien no los hubiera visto antes diría que así se llevaron siempre.

Pero la única verdad aquí era que serena si recordaba muy bien a darien, y le quiso jugar una broma de la cual ahora no sabia como salir de ella, había querído hacerle pagar su mal comportamiento hacia ella, haberse hecho pasar como su novio pero el se había convertido en todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre; ya lo había perdonado, pero ahora el seria capaz de perdónala si se llegara a enterar de la verdad, ella lo quería y se sentía feliz a su lado.

* * *

><p>DING…DING…DING…<p>

-voy-dijo desde la sala terminando de ponerse sus zapatos-¿Quién es?-pregunto llegando a la puerta

-darien-dijo el desde el otro lado de la puerta

"que hace el aquí" abrio la puerta-pasa-le dijo-¿pero que haces tu aquí, ¿que no nos veríamos en el evento?-pregunto sorpredida

-si, pero decide pasar por ti-tomándole la mano-que eres mi novia-dijo ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en ella-¿acaso hice mal?-pregunto inocentemente como niño, esperando que no le fuera a regañar por haber regalado algo de el

-no-se apresuro a decir al notar su tono de voz-pero reí vendría por mi-termino de decir

-si es por eso no te preocupes-regalándole una sonrisa-le llame antes y me aconsejo que viniera por ti-tomándola por la cintura ocasionando sorpresa en ella-así que será mejor que nos marchemos ya

-con gusto-zafandose de esos brazos-solo voy por mi bolso

* * *

><p>-cariño has visto a serena<p>

-no al parecer aun no llega, pero cálmate

-si lo estoy, pero solo quiero saber si viene con darien

-ya veras que si reí, tus planes siempre sale bien

-gracias amor, no se que haría sin ti Nicolás

-preocuparte mas de la cuenta, y no tener a quien amar-sonriendo maliciosamente

-ya vas, mira allí vienes y se ven felices

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto al estar frente a ellos

-bien ¿y tu serena?

-bien señor Nicolás

-Oye serena

-si

-¿Por qué tardaron en llegar?

-eso fue mi culpa reí

-¿Cómo así darien?

-pues veras ya veníamos en camino cuando me llamo mi hermana

-¿y que tiene que ver tu hermana con tu tardaza?

-pues si miras para la entrada

-¡yackie! ¿Pero con quien esta?

-me hizo pasar por ella-suspirando

-ya veo, pero el que esta a su lado que no es el dueño de la empresa galaxia tu enemigo

-si y no

-bueno tu veras

* * *

><p>Ya había transcurrido mas de dos horas cuando de pronto serena desapareció de la vista de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Darien desesperado comenzó su búsqueda, y recordó que a serena le encanta los jardines así que salio a buscarla en el por un minuto hasta que por fin la encontró parecía que miraba algo pero a la vez que no observaba nada, se acerco silenciosamente hacia ella.<p>

-valla, por fin te encuentro

-ah…disculpa necesitaba aire fresco

-no hay problema-sonriéndole-¿en que piensas?

-en nada

-¿te sucede algo?

-no ¿Por qué?

-te noto triste y ausente esta noche-acercándose a ella con la intención de abrazarla

-sabe hace un momento adentro de aquella fiesta me quede sin aire como en tu fiesta-comenzó a contarle dejándolo helado, ¿acaso estaba recordó?-y decide tomar aire fresco y al hacerlo volvieron mis recuerdos de usted-ese usted por dios le dolió en verdad-de cómo nos conocimos, lo que sucedió en verdad aquella noche, y nuestros otros encuentros-con voz triste-y que usted y yo no somos nada señor chiba

"no maldita sea, otra vez lo de señor chiba, no ahora que estaba apunto de pedírselo"

-porque se hizo pasar como mi novio con mi medico y a mi me hizo creer que lo era en verdad-con un rostro sombrío

-eh…yo…

-además no se como consiguió que los demás le siguiera el juego, me engañaron tan bien-sentándose en una banca

Darien la vio que bajo su rostro viendo al suelo dejando escapar unas lagrimas, eso le dolió, se arrodillo enfrente de ella le limpio las lagrimas-sabes serena yo como las otras veces te pido disculpa de mi actitud cuando nos conocimos, además no creas que fue una broma el hecho que me hiciera pasar por tu novio en el hospital, solo que el medico pregunto que era yo de ti; y reí había dicho que era tu jefa, a mi eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero no pensé haberlo dicho en voz alta y tu medico me escucho.

-¿y porque no aclararme las cosas después?-mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-porque me trataste tan bien como nunca pensé que lo hicieras-respirando hondo-además dijiste que no tenias mal gusto al escogerme como novio-sonrió débilmente

-si es cierto, jajaja, debo de admitir que si lo dije

-vez y luego como no me recordabas ni siquiera un poco decide que tal vez así me recordarías o que al menos te llegaría agradar un poco

-¿Como hiciste para convencer a los demás de esto?

-pues no se si me creerás no tuve que convencerlos, ellos decidieron que era lo mejor para que nos lleváramos bien y aun no se en verdad el motivo por el cual lo hicieron todo

-conociendo a mi querida amiga mina no lo dudo ni por un momento pero emy debió creer que necesitábamos una segunda oportunidad para prestarse a esto

-serena

-si

-¿me perdonas todas mis mentiras y tonterías hacia a ti?

Serena lo observo por un instante, los ojos de ese hombre se notaba mucha preocupación, desesperación, esperanza y fe, le dio ternura sabia que decía ahora la verdad por completo y en serio además ella también había participado en esa mentira pero no se lo diría de alguna forma tenia que salir de ella y que mejor era recordar todo sobre el.

-si lo perdono señor chiba

-gracias…pero me podrías dejar de llamar así

-OH…acaso a mi novio no le gusta su apellido-dejando escapar una carcajada que admiro a darien, no solo el hecho que le había llamado novio recordando todo si no que estuviera bromeado con el

-no a tu novio no le gusta cuando le llamas por su apellido jovencita-tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos-perdóname

-y ahora porq…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque otros labios ajenos la callaron con un beso, el cual no fue rechazado muy al contrario fue bien recibido por ella. Después que termino ese beso darien la miraba tiernamente, aunque también esperaba una respuesta de reproche de parte de ella por lo que acababa de hacer aunque le quedaba el consuelo que no fue rechazado de el todo.

-sabe señor chiba ¿Cuál seria la única forma en que le perdonaría lo que acababa de suceder?

-¿Cuál seria?

-que en verdad fuéramos algo-sonrojándose

-si es por eso no hay ningún problema-sonriendo ampliamente-señorita serena acepta usted ser mi novia

-seria todo un placer señor darien-sonriendo ampliamente

-entonces que no se diga mas mi amor somos novios en verdad y oficialmente no hay duda de ello

* * *

><p>Un mes después que finalizaron las negociaciones de reí hino con darien chiba se encontraba celebrando el compromiso formal de…yackie la hermana de darien con el señor takachin quienes se casaría dentro de medio año.<p>

Todo iba bien entre ellos dos sus amigos y familia estaba de lo mas contentos con el noviazgo de esos dos, pero no todo es siempre color de rosa como se suele decir, serena se encontraba conversando con su cuñada acerca de que porque su otro hermano no había asistido a la fiesta de compromiso.

-yackie ¿Por qué tu otro hermano no vino?

-es que esta fuera del país haciendo unos negocios, pero me aseguro que estaría devuelta dentro de un mes para felicitarme en persona y conocer detenidamente a mi prometido-sonriendo

-que bien…sabes ¿yo quisiera que me contaras como es el?

-¿no te ha dicho mi hermano?

-no…yo medio lo vi una vez, pero no me recuerdo bien de el

-¿fue cuando ayudaste a darien verdad?

-si…me gustaría ver como es el desde tu punto de vista

-bueno mi hermano es un poco mas bajo que darien, vernos juntos es como ver las graficas de grande, mediano, pequeño-riéndose-claro yo soy la pequeña si te das cuenta el seria el mediano, tiene los ojos mas claros que nosotros, darien y yo si te fijas tenemos el mismo color de ojos solo que la forma de los de el son igual a los de darien

-si es cierto tiene el mismo color pero diferente la forma de sus ojos

-bueno el es de estatura mediana, de piel blanca como yo, ojos azul claro pequeños, pero con la diferencia que el tiene el cabello rubio claro, con un carácter amable pero serio en eso le gana darien, delgado, ejercitado, guapo y no lo digo porque es mi hermano-riéndose-pero tiene unos defectos-suspira-es impulsivo, coqueto con las mujeres no puede durar con una mas de dos días imagínate

-o sea que una versión mas evolucionada que la de darien

-si ya veo que conoces bien a mi hermano, pero tu si que lo has hecho cambiar

-mas le vale porque si no se las vería negras-haciendo cara de pocos amigos

-jajaja…pobre-tornándose seria-le gusta las apuestas pero por suerte se sabe medir en eso en lo que no sabe hacer bien es invertir en algún negocio la vez pasada perdió casi todo

-si eso darien me lo contó fue por eso la discusión que ellos tuvieron

-así es el esta acostumbrado que darien le ayude salir de los problemas en que se mete pero el no va estar siempre además es un inmaduro por completo

-¿y como se llama?

-andrew chiba

-valla veo que darien se quedo corto con lo que me dijo sobre el

-si darien siempre tratando de ocultar lo malo de la familia-sonriendo

* * *

><p>Mientras estaban en lo mejor de su conversación alguien las observaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa maliciosa que no indicaba nada bueno, decidió acercarse y hablar con ellas justo en el momento que dejaba atrás el tema del joven andrew chiba.<p>

-buenas noches señoritas

-buenas noches

"¿como? no puede ser tu aquí, y yo que imagine nunca mas te volvería a ver en mi vida"

-como esta señorita yackie y tu serena veo que siempre hermosa

-bien pero no tengo el gusto de conocerlo… ¿tu lo conoces serena?

-para mi infortunio si

-¿infortunio?-no entendió

-hay mi querida serena veo que aun no me perdonas

-¡como he de perdonarte!

Haciendo puño las manos cosa que no paso desapercibida por yackie, darien quien al ver eso comenzó a acercarse donde estaban ellas y ese hombre también lo noto.

-ya princesita-volteando a ver a yackie-yo soy diamante el dueño de la empresa black moon-dándole la mano

-encantada diamante…-pero a ver a serena entendió que ese tipo tenia algo malo-¿y ustedes de donde se conocen?

-pues vera señorita yackie yo conozco a serena desde hace como ocho años, quise ser su novio pero ella no quiso-mirándola picaramente

-si, como no

-¿Cómo están?

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: espero que este capitulo haga sido de su agrado amigos lectores, espero sus comentarios para ver que es lo que le hace falta a esta historia que la verdad por el momento no se cuanto capítulos mas se llevara, aunque creo que por donde voy será el doble que los anteriores.<p> 


	8. DESCUBRIENDO UN SECRETO

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"_**DESCUBRIENDO UN SECRETO".**_

Ya había transcurrido casi un mes desde el compromiso de su cuñada yackie, por suerte no había vuelto a ver a ese diamante nuevamente, y daba gracias a dios que así fuese no quería recordar todo lo sucedido con el y menos contarle a darien porque no sabia como el lo tomaría; y menos se sentía preparada para contárselo solo, su jefa lo sabia y su esposo el señor Nicolás porque la había ayudado y se los agradecía mucho.

Se encontraba saliendo de una reunión junto con su secretaria por fin había terminado aquella vendita negociación con el dueño de la empresa "MAR Y BRISA", había quedado ambos muy contentos con las negociaciones estuvo a punto de perderlo pero le dio al clavo al mostrarle un bosquejo que mando a hacer por si las dudas de una idea similar a la que el deseaba.

-bueno mina puedes ir a comer

-gracias…oye vamos juntas

-claro, solo déjame ir por mi bolso

-bueno

Entro a su oficina y lo primero que vio fue un ramo de rosas rojas sonrió para si misma sabia quien se las había enviado se acerco despacio notando la tarjeta que se encontraba en el ramo la tomo y cuando se disponía a abrirla…

-veo que por fin llegas-dándose vuelta en la silla del escritorio

-¡darien! Cariño que lindo venistes a verme-acercándose

-si…dime ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto muy serio

-este…yo…

-ya nos vamos serena-dijo entrando a la oficina

-eh…mina-le llamo al verla

-OH…perdón no sabía que el señor darien estuviera aquí-apenada

-contéstame serena-hablo casi desencajado si darle importancia a mina, quien se asusto por la actitud de este y preocupando a serena

-acabo de salir de la sala de juntas de terminar el negocio de la empresa "MAR Y BRISA" te lo comente-dijo con un tono seco

-si señor Darién, por eso yo tampoco estaba en mi puesto-aclaro mina notando el tono de su jefa

-a ya veo…y… ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto ya mas relajado

-pues… ¡bien!-con una sonrisa cautivadora

-serena nos vemos luego de almuerzo-dijo casi dándose la vuelta

-este…mina-le llamo un poco apenada

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto a ver extraña la escena

-lo que sucede es que quede de comer con mina

-entonces vamos los tres-le ofreció mas animado

-este…no creo-apenada

-nada vamos

-ya lo escuchaste-tomando su bolso y guardando la tarjeta-vamonos

-si-sonrojándose

* * *

><p>En el restaurante preferido de darien "MILENIO DE PLATA".<p>

-oye amor ¿Por qué tan serio?-pregunto inocentemente

-tu lo deberías saber-dijo en tono frió

-¿yo?

-si no me dijiste nada de las rosas

-ah eso-sonrió-gracias amor-le dijo acercándose a darle un beso pero no se lo pudo dar porque el lo esquivo

-¿gracias porque?-muy enfadado-yo no te las di

-¡no! Y entonces-pregunto confundida

-no leíste la nota

-no…espera-buscando en su bolso-aquí esta-mostrándola la abrió y comenzó a leer primero se puso de roja de rabia y luego blanca el lo noto muy bien y no quería seguir con la duda

-¿y bien?-pregunto con los nervios alterados

-eh…-saliendo se su mundo-es…de…diamante

-¡diamante?-pronuncio quitándole la tarjeta dejando un rostro de preocupación en serena

"**¿como estas princesa? Espero que algún día me perdones, sabes me gustaría que habláramos ya que la fiesta de compromiso de la señorita yackie chiba no lo pudimos hacer".**

"**Te ves mas hermosa que nuca, y la verdad aunque me he enterado por allí que eres novia de darien chiba estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti".**

"**Espero verte pronto mi princesita".**

"**Atte: diamante black tu fiel enamorado". **

Darien al terminar de leer la nota la hizo puño ante las miradas asombradas de las dos mujeres presentes.

-¿Qué se cree ese imbecil?-mirando a serena con un gran enfado-¿Por qué ese tipo te manda flores?

Serena sintió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal palideció mas (N/A: si aun era posible quedando como hoja de papel de chiba blanco), Darién lo noto y bajo el tono de voz no cometería el mismo error dos veces y menos le daría terreno a es imbecil.

-serena ¿Por qué te mando las flores con esta nota?-volvió a preguntar mas calmado

-veras-respiro hondo-diamante cuando lo conocí quería ser mi novio, pero yo solo lo veía como un amigo-su mirada se ensombreció-pero el no, se obsesiono conmigo por suerte lo deje de ver hace cinco años

-ah…-examinando la situación-ya veo-suspiro aliviado

-amor la verdad no creí que volviera a molestarme

-calma-notando la preocupación en su rostro-yo estoy aquí para alejarlo y si tengo que llegar a los golpes lo haré-dijo muy decidido

Serena sonrió levemente mientras su rostro demostraba sonrojo y preocupación por algún motivo.

-gracias-dándole un beso en los labios-te amo-termino diciendo al separarse

-y yo a ti mi reina-sonriéndole calidamente

-ahí…-suspiro-que envidia de la buena-dijo mina si notar que lo dijo en voz alta dejando escuchar las risas de los tórtolas haciéndola reaccionar y al verse descubierta se sonrojo como un tomate.

* * *

><p>De regreso en la oficina.<p>

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-a las 2:30 p.m. tiene una reunión con el dueño de la empresa "BLACK MOON"

-es sobre el diseño para lanzar el producto de perfumes "TOKIO DE CRISTAL"

-si además estará la señora reí para supervisar el negocio

-a…y…viene sola

-si darien tu amor no estará

-que mal-con el animo bajo

-ya hombre no te pongas así la acabas de ver-con una gota en la frente

-dime ¿Cómo se llama el dueño de la empresa?

-diamante black

-¿Qué ese imbecil?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-Eh…si por desgracia

-¿Cómo?

-imagínate Daniel que el muy imbecil pretendía a serena hace algunos años y hoy le envió flores-dando un golpe en el escritorio

-ah…-admirando por la reacción de su jefe y amigo

-es muy importante este negocio-suspira-no te preocupes haré todo lo posible por evitar problemas

-mas te vale porque si no arruinamos todo

* * *

><p>Como una hora después.<p>

-¿Qué tal darien?

-pues aquí aguantandome las ganas de ahogar a alguien

-¿Qué pasa hombre? Dime estas enojado con Daniel

-no que va, con el imbecil de diamante black

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo lo vistes?, ¿Dónde lo conoces?, ya lo vio serena nuevamente

-eh…reí ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre el?-poniéndose serio-¿Qué pasa si serena ya lo vio nuevamente?-analizando sus expresiones-¿acaso tu sabes algo que yo no?

-…-

-reí ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el la pretendía?

-eso fue hace como ocho años atrás, si sabrás que hace como cinco no lo veía todos estábamos felices por ello

-¿Cómo así?

"por lo visto serena aun no le ha contado nada yo no seré quien se lo diga"-¿Por qué lo llamaste imbecil?-cambiándole el tema

-si le mando flores a serena-contesto furioso

-¡se atrevió!

-si imagínate y no solo eso

¿Qué mas hizo?-se notaba muy seria y preocupada

-le escribió una tarjeta donde le decía que le perdonara

-¿Qué?-indignada

-si aunque no se de que-mirándola-¿y tu lo sabes?

-eh… ¿Qué más decía?-cambiándole el tema nuevamente

Cosa que darien lo noto muy bien, pero quería desahogarse con alguien unos minutos antes de ver a ese imbecil a la cara

-le dijo que sabia que era mi novia y que lucharía por ella

-¿Qué se cree ese cretino?-no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar

-lo mismo digo, que ¿acaso estoy pintado?-respirando hondo-además le dijo que esperaba verla pronto porque no había podido hablar con ella en la fiesta de mi hermana

-ese hijo de…no cambia-respirando hondo-"casi meto la pata"

-y el colmo de todo esto es-dando un suspiro-trabajaremos con el para el lanzamiento de la marca del perfume

-¿Qué?

Grito con una cara de que si lo veo lo mato que noto darien muy bien

-si así que por todo eso estoy así que quiero ahogar a alguien ya que el no puede ser porque dañaría toda la negociación y no nos conviene eso-suspirando y colocando la mano atrás de la cabeza

* * *

><p>Dos horas después.<p>

***Flash Back…***

-que mejor que la primera en su clase, la mejor de tus empleadas reí; que sea serena quien se encarguen de lo demás de este proyecto

-pero hay otras

-no, yo se lo buena que es para los proyecto, así que si ella no hay las disminuciones de ingreso que desean

Reí detuvo a darien quien para ese momento quería levantarse de su silla para darle su merecido, lo hubiera dejando si no fuera que en verdad nesecitaban a esa empresa. Darien entendió pero no se la dejaría tan fácil tampoco.

-esta bien

-que bueno

-entonces desde el lunes trabajaremos los cuatro

-¿los cuatro?

-si diamante, serena, yo, Daniel y tu

Diamante mostró una sonrisa de asco y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, tomo la manija y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-nos vemos el lunes entonces

***Fin Flash Back…***

-¿que?

-Si así como lo escuchas

-¿pero como se atrevió ese cretino a exigir esa condición?

-yo la verdad ya lo venia venir

-si yo también desde que regreso

-quiere que estés cerca de el, no se que se trama ahora, pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado

-si lo tendré además no debo preocuparme mucho ya que no estaré sola con el-dando un suspiro-gracias a dios

-Si pero ¿Qué se traerá en manos?

-nada bueno

-y eso no es todo

-¿Qué mas sucedió?

-pues veras estaba yo ya en el estacionamiento para regresar a la oficina cuando…

***Flash Back…***

-veo que nos has cambiado nada mi querida reí-acercándose

-primero no me llames querida-muy seria-y segundo tu tampoco por lo que veo has empeorado

-tal vez solo un poco-carcajeándose

-…-

Aclamándose para verla de una forma seria pero con un cierto brillo de maldad que a cualquier otro hubiera espantado pero no a ella

-ahora estoy mas que convencido que la quiero para mi-muy serio

-¿Qué?-no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir

-si, así como lo escuchaste será mía y de nadie mas, no lo permitiré y conociéndola se que no es de nadie mas aun-riéndose desquiciadamente

Reí solo apuño sus manos abrió la puerta de su carro y se marcho dejándolo solo en un mar de carcajadas burlescas al aire.

***Fin Flash Back…***

-maldito-apretando sus puños-¿como se atreve?-comenzando a mostrar unas lagrimas-después de lo que me hizo

-tranquilízate-abrazándola

-gracias-reaccionando

* * *

><p>-pase señorita, desea algo de tomar<p>

-un café por favor AN

-si

-¿Dónde esta?

-en la biblioteca hablando por teléfono

-gracias

***Flash Back…***

-¿como estas?

-bien-al otro lado de la bocina-¿y tu?

-bien ¿puedo verte hoy en la noche?

-claro ¿hay algún problema?

-es que tengo que hablar contigo

-esta bien ¿en donde nos vemos?

-te parece en tu casa

-claro ¿a que hora?

-llego a las 8:00 p.m.

-OK…nos vemos

-hasta luego

***Fin Flash Back…***

-aquí esta su café señorita serena

-gracias AN, ya te dije que me llames solo serena

-pero…

-pero nada AN ya la escuchaste

-señor…va a tomar algo

-si otro café por favor

Mientras AN servia otra taza de café el miraba a serena muy serio, esto le dio un poco mas de miedo por lo que tenia que hablar con el no era nada bueno.

-con permiso

-gracias AN-esperando a que se marchara- a ver que era lo que me tienes que contar

-bueno lo primero quiero saber ¿que paso con la reunión de hoy?

-¿Qué no te contó?

-claro pero quiero que me lo digas tu

-bueno…-comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con la reunión con diamante black

-ya veo entonces trabajaremos juntos-guiñándole un ojo

-si será bueno

-"solo bueno"

-si porque estará ese imbecil con nosotros

-ya…-suspirando-oye con ¿Quién hablabas por teléfono?-cambiando por el momento el tema

-con yackie

-¿y que cuenta le fue bien en la firma de su contracto?

-si esta muy feliz estará haciendo historias para ellos por tres años, y si todo va bien se quedara por tres años mas con el triple de suelo.

-¡que bien por ella!

-señor

-si ¿que sucede?

-Le llama su abogado

-OH…gracias-tomando la llamada y AN se retiro-bueno

-aja…

-esta bien ¿entonces que solución hay?

-¿pero?… ¿Cómo?-levantándose y acercándose a la ventana

-¿y que podríamos hacer?

Mientras serena lo observaba mostrándole una débil sonrisa. "será que se lo digo o mejor no, pero si el se lo dice para que se aleje de mi no lo puedo permitir".

***Flash Back…***

-serena debes decirle lo que sucedió

-pero si al decirle lo sucedido se aleja de mi

-será entonces que no te ama en verdad-tomándole las manos y limpiándole unas cuantas lagrimas-el entenderá que no fue tu culpa

-pero…

-pero nada mujer debes decírselo ¿o acaso quieres que el se lo diga? Para alejarlo de ti y dejarte como la mala

-NO

-entonces díselo

***Fin Flash Back…***

-entonces en eso quedamos-acercándose nuevamente a serena

-si hasta luego y gracias-apagando el teléfono y tomando asiento

-¿todo bien?

-si…bueno eso espero-suspirando hondo-dime amor que era lo que tenias que hablar conmigo

Serena se acomodo para verlo mejor ,no podía dar vuelta atrás a su decisión se lo iba a jugar todo por el todo, si lo perdía al menos seria diciéndole toda la verdad de su propia boca, si que le fuera a decir alguna mentira si el ya no la quería ver después de eso lo entendería muy bien y lo aceptaría.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo crees que lo tome?<p>

-espero que bien por el bien de los dos

-si…confió en lo que el siente por ella

-cálmate y ven a la cama

-¡NICOLAS!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-le imita

-yo solo he dicho que vengas a la cama hay que descansar

-solo eso-sonriéndole maliciosamente

-si amor-riéndose-al menos que cambies de opinión reí

* * *

><p>-me estas preocupando serena ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan seria?<p>

-es algo importante que te debo contar que sucedió hace 5 años atrás

-tiene que ver con ese tal diamante

-si

-soy todo oído-poniéndose serio

-bueno como te conté el quería desde el primer momento en que me vio que fuera su novia mas a mi nunca me intereso eso, yo lo apreciaba como un amigo pero el aprovecho de la amistad que le había dado y me hizo creer que el también me quería y aceptaba mi amistad-poniéndose triste-pero no era así el tenia otros planes conmigo-colocando una cara de pocos amigos-y yo sin saber que diamante era un lobo vestido de oveja.

-a ver si he entendido hasta el momento me cuentas que el te hizo creer que seria solo amigos como tu querías pero sus intenciones era otras

-si

-¿Qué mas sucedió?

-pues veras-respirando hondo-un día-se ensombresion su rostro

***Flash Back…***

-te ves hermosa esta noche princesa-besando su mano

-tu no te quedas para nada atrás-sonriéndole

-sabes hoy seré la envidia de todos los hombres de estas fiesta al bailar contigo-conduciéndola del brazo-porque me concederás la primera pieza del baile

-claro-sonrojándose-porque no

-Gracias mi princesita-sonriéndole con un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos casi plateados que poseía aquel hombre

Entraron a el salón todo estaba muy elegante y dejaba a cualquiera con los ojos abiertos por tal perfección de evento, las mesas estaba decoradas con un mantel blanco perla con tono violeta oscuro al igual que las sillas de cada mesa pero atrás amaradas de listones rojos para resaltar la escena había una plataforma para la orquesta.

En medio estaba la pista de baile de color plateado casi transparente se podría decir que parecía vidrio, arriba de ellos estaban unas estrellas colgando creando la ilusión que era el cielo de noche.

-te ves hermosa

-gracias señor Nicolás

-¿Cómo has estado reí?-besando su mano-estas hermosa

-bien-sonriéndole-gracias

Después de saludarse se mantuvo el ambiente de la reunión para después dar paso al baile y así como se lo había pedido diamante bailaron se veían bien los dos juntos y todos estaban divertidos por la fiesta ya entrenada la noche diamante se ofreció llevarse a serena a su casa y así fue.

-ya llegamos

-gracias por traerme

-de nada-sonriendo-para que esta tu caballero de escolta

-deseas un te

-claro

Mientras serena preparaba el te diamante vigilaba que todo saliera bien. Después de unos minutos.

-toma

-gracias princesa

Pero en lugar de tomar el te, beso a serena dejándola impactada por lo que acababa de ser diamante se separo de el como pudo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-no te gusto-mirándola con lujuria

-ya lo habíamos hablado-dijo cortante

-si pero te dije que te quería-enojado

-yo también-los ojos del aquel hombre se iluminaron pero se apagaron tan rápido al escuchar lo demás-pero como amigos

-NO ME IMPORTA-abrazándola-YO TE QUIERO COMO MUJER

-diamante-dijo en un susurro débil de miedo

-hoy serás MIA-acercándola a el de una forma poco amigable

-aléjate de mi-lo empujaba

-es mejor que lo aceptes-tomándola de los hombros con fuerza

-suéltame-tratando de zafase-me haces daño

Aquel hombre no le presto atención, era como si ella aunque estuviera allí no existiera sus suplicas

-serena, hoy serás MIA-viéndola a los ojos donde ella pudo temblar al verlo llenos de maldad y de un deseo impuro, la beso salvajemente que le sangro el labio nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera era tan horrible la sensación que tenia en ese preciso instante que quiso gritar.

-suéltame-empujándolo sin resultado-AUXI…

No pudo terminar de pedir ayuda porque este le dio un golpe que la dejo semi inconsciente, este aprovecho para llevarla a la habitación donde comenzó a besarla, tocaba todo su cuerpo por un momento serena reacciono yo lo tiro al suelo cuando diamante esta desprevenido y salio corriendo pero no alcanzo a salir de su casa fue atrapada en la sala donde recibió un golpe mas fuerte que el anterior dejándola completamente inconciente en el piso.

La coloco sobre el sofá y comenzó a desvestirla dejándola como Eva en el paraíso, el siguió el mismo paso con su persona sus manos viajaban de un polo a otro del cuerpo de su victima inconciente. Estaba tan sumergido en lo que realizaba que nunca escucho que tocaba la puerta hasta que alguien el tiro dejando al descubierto la escena terrorífica que espanto a los que acababa de llegar.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA-le ordeno al ver a serena inconciente

-VALLASE-ordeno diamante

-SERENA-grito por fin la mujer

-que la DEJARAS- le propino un golpe el otro hombre al ver que se le acercaba nuevamente

-SERENA…SERENA, SERENA-le llamaba la mujer

-tu no te metas-ordeno si mas el mínimo descaro de su desnudes

-INFELIZ

-le a golpeado, atrápalo-le informo al verla la mujer

-¡DESGRACIADO!-dándole otro golpe dejándolo inconciente

-SERENA…POR FAVOR DESPIERTA-zarandeándola-despierta pequeña

Ella comenzó a reaccionar encontrando a su jefa enfrente todo le daba aun vuelta, le dolía el rostro donde le golpeo aquel salvaje, y al acordarse de lo sucedido y notando su desnudez se tiro en los brazos de ella llorando desconsoladoramente.

-calma pequeña-la consolaba mientras con señas le pedía el saco a el hombre que la acompañaba. Llamaron a la policía

-señora reí-tratando de hablar-el…el-no pudiendo continuar dejando escapar un mar de lagrimas

-no lo creo-le informo abrazándola-pero en un examen nos daremos cuenta

-ya viene la policía-informo el hombre

-¡señor Nicolás!-se sorprendió la verlo era todo una vergüenza que estaba pasando por ese poco hombre

-calma pequeña todo saldrá bien

* * *

><p>NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE DESGRACIADO SE ATREVIO A PONERTE LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE ESA MANERA-interrumpió a medio relato<p>

-si-contesto en un tono seco además de ausente

-te dejo marca de los golpes-pregunto aun desorientado

-si estuve dos meses tratando de esconder los moretes-confeso

-¿Quién mas sabe de lo sucedido?-algo curioso

-reí, su esposo, mi abogado, las personas de mas confianza, la familia de el y ahora tu que he querido que lo supieras-levantándose de el lugar donde estuvo la mayoría de tiempo para dirigirse a la ventana mas próxima

-ya veo-quedándose callado por un momento-dime serena por ese motivo eras tan distante hacia los hombre cuando conocí las pocas amistades masculinas que tienes

-si

-y ese encierro que mantenías alejada de todos

-si también por eso

-si no me equivoco además de la estupidez que cometí también por eso te alejabas de mi serena-entendiendo por fin la conducta de ella

-si así es darien-con un tono de tristeza

-¿Qué mas sucedió?-pregunto queriendo llegar hasta el final ese relato

-pues el señor Nicolás-comenzó a contarle lo sucedido

* * *

><p>Cuando la policía llego se llevaron inmediatamente detenido a diamante black por intento de violación, serena fue sometida a los exámenes rutinarios que son realizados en estas circunstancias para averiguar que era lo que en verdad había sucedido entre ellos dos.<p>

En el expediente de criminología (la ficha del criminal) decía: maltrato hacia una mujer, intrusión de morada, intento de violación (hecho no consumado).

Serena a pensar de todo estaba feliz porque ese desgraciado no había logrado su objetivo contra ella, su abogado le había notificado que este seria sentenciado sin derecho de fianza y por lo menos le darían como diez años de cárcel por todo los cargos hacia el mas la presencia de dos testigos que lo incriminaba en lo sucedido en la casa de ella.

* * *

><p>-entonces no tendría que estar preso aun-pregunto el de repente<p>

-si lo mismo pensaba yo hasta que lo volví a ver en la fiesta de tu hermana-suspirando-inmediatamente me comunique con mi abogado quien me informo al siguiente día que le llego la notificación hasta ese día sobre la liberación de diamante por buena conducta, alcanzo su libertad condicional pero mi abogado consiguió ese mismo día una orden de restricción si se me acerca demasiado con intenciones inadecuadas puede ir preso nuevamente.

-entonces en la fiesta aun no tenia esa orden

-no por eso estaba tratando de hablar conmigo

-y las flores como te llegaron-curioso además de celoso

-pues dice que fue un repartidor quien las dejo en mi oficina

-para ese entonces ya tenia la orden

-si y gracias a dios no lo he vuelto a ver

-pero en la reunión que mantendremos el estará cerca de ti

-si pero de seguro su abogado estará presente para prevenir cualquier locura de el-sonriendo y tomando la mano de darien-además estarás tu para protegerme de el o ¿no?

-claro que si mi amor-sonriéndole ampliamente

-gracias-abrasándose a el

-no a ti por confiar en mi-aprensándola en el abrazo-serena el ¿pudo consumar su villanía?-pregunto temeroso de la respuesta

Ella casi pega un salto hacia atrás por la pregunta tan repentina de el aunque ya suponía que la haría trato de contener su nerviosismo.

-por fortuna mía no lo logro-suspiro mirándolo a los ojos-me hicieron los exámenes pertinentes y en el expediente esta que no pudo consumar la…vi…violación-aparatando un poco la vista de darien

-que bueno por ti amor-abrazándola nuevamente dándole calor y mostrándole que el estará siempre con ella en las buenas y las malas, que la quiere y no le importa nada mas que ese sentimiento hacia ella.

-quería que lo supieras por mi boca y no por la de otra persona-sonriendo tenuemente-espero que ahora que sabes lo que sucedió entre diamante black y yo comprendas algunas actitudes mías

-claro que si-tomándole el mentó y dándole un beso de lo mas tierno-aunque sigue siendo un cretino tratando de querré hablar contigo, pero ahora que yo estoy contigo te voy a proteger de el mi reina-sonriendo

* * *

><p>Bueno amigas espero que este capitulo haga sido de vuestro agrado. Creo que nadie se esperaba este secreto de serena, cuando vi que ese degenerado le ponía las manos encima llore, también quería matar a ese cretino, aunque algunos querrá hacerlo conmigo por ser la escritora.<p>

Deje sus comentarios, ya sea criticas buenas o mala de esta historia, y disculpeme en serio por la tradanza, hasta pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa a todas a aquellas personas que están pendiente de esta historia.

Quiero aclarar que no le he dejado, que la voy a terminar es una de aquellas que les conté que ustedes verían si era novela o vida real, así que no la puedo dejar abandonada.

No se cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, porque tengo los siguientes problemas:

1-no tengo CPU se me murió y me están prestando de vez en cuando una maquina, la cual en cualquier momento me la puede pedir de regreso.

2-Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones o se murió sin avisar, lo cual me genera una gran impotencia, porque quiero entregarles a ustedes algo bueno y no algo solo por salir del compromiso.

3-Mi tiempo esta limitado ahora que soy mama gracias a DIOS mi hija salio bien del hospital a pensar que la tuve unos días en pediatría pero eso fue hace bastante, lo cual ha ido alejándome de mi pasatiempo preferido, pero algunas comprenderá que la vida como mama nueva es un caos muy bello, a lo cual se me va el tiempo. Pero espero que ahora que mi pequeña esta ya de un año pueda continuarla despacio, pero segura.

4-Además de atender un negocio, la casa, mi familia, tengo que dedicarle un poco de tiempo a mi bisabuela la cual procuro visitar cada fin de semana, espero que me entienda y comprendan si me a puesto como autora favorita o historia preferida apenas actualicé se les comunicara através de su correo.

5-El colmo fue que me toco cambiar de correo porque no pude abrir mi cuenta de lo extraviada que estaba en fanfiction, imagínese como me sentí al ver que no podía ingresar a mi cuenta.

Bueno después de explicar todo lo anterior espero poder seguir entre ustedes, hasta pronto.


	10. LUCHANDO POR MI AMOR

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"_**LUCHANDO POR MI AMOR".**_

Llego el tan bendito lunes algo me decía que esto no seria nada bueno, y no me equivoque cuando aprenderé a hacerle caso a mi intuición "DIOS AYUDAME".

***Flash Back…***

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A BESARLA?-gritaba un furioso hombre

-oye cálmate yo solo quería recordad viejos tiempos-sonriendo-o no querida princesa-observando a una joven

-lo único que recordé es que **te odio con mi alma**-le dijo la joven

-recuerda que de el odio al amor solo hay una línea de perdón-acercándose a ella con intención de abrazarla pero fue interrumpido en su camino por otro hombre

-no te le vuelvas a acercar entendiste

-¿o que harás?

-yo solo comunicare a la policía que estas violando la orden de el juez-sonriendo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto furioso

-ya vez, yo se todo acerca de **"mi novia"-**acentuando en mi novia para que tratara de entender ese idiota

-seguro que sabes todo-sonriendo cínicamente-mas acerca lo de ella y yo

-si todo-encarándolo-no crees que es de poco hombre, hacer que te quieran a la fuerza-dijo sonriendo al notar el enfado del otro hombre

-tu no te metas en lo que nadie te ha llamado

-tu no pero mi novia SI-si mas tomo de la cintura a la joven y salio de la sala de juntas

***Fin Flash Back…***

"Quien me manda a mi a tratar de arreglar las cosas"-pensaba para luego dar un suspiro hondo-"pero que cara, la que puso no lo había visto así antes"-sonrió un poco-"al menos algo valió el susto".

***Flash Back…***

-entiende diamante yo no puedo comer contigo

-¿Por qué no?

-tu mejor que nadie lo sabe

-por eso mismo necesito hablar contigo-insistiendo

-yo no quiero, entiéndelo por favor-suspirando con pesadez

-mira serena-tomándola de los hombros-yo te quiero-acercándose

-tu no me quieres-tratando se soltarse se sentía muy angustiada-estas obsesionado eso es todo

-NO-grito apretándola haciéndele daño

-SUELTAME-grito aterrorizada

Al grito de los dos, entro rápidamente Darién, quien regresaba de su oficina de traer unos papeles [era una oficina que conecta directamente a la sala de juntas], solo para ver con horror una escena que no se hubiera imaginado ver. Diamante Black estaba besando a serena a la fuerza, mientras ella le golpeaba los hombros para que la soltara, en un momento serena le mordió el labio haciendo que se alejara con intención de golpearla, al momento que fue intersecado por Darién quien lo empujo contra la pared dejándolo casi sin aire.

***Fin Flash Back…***

"Ese cretino…solo porque ella me detuvo"-pensó para luego ver a esa hermosa mujer que llevaba del brazo, mientras llegaba a la mesa del restaurante, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella era suya, de una manera muy distinta y lo agradecía.

"Solo DIOS sabe que casi me muero de rabia al ver que la besaba"-piensa a sus adentros para luego dar un suspiro-"al menos ese cretino supo que ella no lo quiere cerca"-suspira al recordar

-Darién…Darién…da

-eh ¿Qué?-pregunta volviendo a la tierra

-¿en que piensas?, no me haces caso-haciendo puchero como solo ella sabe hacerlo teniendo un efecto inmediato

-jajá jajá-rió al verla-hay mi reina la verdad estaba pensado en lo que sucedió hoy-confeso al dejar de reír

Al escuchar esto ella se puso tensa y perdió cualquier brillo en su mirar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el.

-la verdad, yo no lo quería recordar

-lo se mi amor-acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar-pero sabes estoy orgulloso de ti

-a si ¿Cómo esta eso?-pregunto sonriente

-pues lograste defenderte tanto físicamente, como mental

-pues tienes mucha razón-suspiro-sabes tu lo lograste

-¿yo?

-si, tu-sonriéndole tiernamente-nuestra relación me ayudo, me dio fuerzas sabia que no estaba sola

-sabes que ahora nunca mas estarás sola mi amor-abrazándola-ahora estoy yo para proteger a mi reina, la dueña de mi corazón

-que cosas dices-sonrojándose

-pues solo la verdad-besándola tiernamente importándole poco que la gente los vieran

-¿Cómo te fue con ese estupido?

-pues me invito a comer, luego me lastimo los hombros, además me beso y quiso decirle a Darién lo ocurrido entre el y yo; tenias razón me hubiera dejado como la mala de la historia te agradezco el valor que me diste.

-de nada pequeña pero ¿Cómo es eso que te beso?

-pues veras…-ella le contó todo lo sucedido-…y eso fue lo que paso

-ya veo…pero tu y Darién…están bien

-si y me alegro mucho por ello

TOC…TOC…TOC…-tocaron en la puerta

-pase

-buenas tardes señora reí

-¿Qué sucede?

-pues vera la señorita serena acaba de recibir en su oficina 6 docenas de rosas blancas

-¿QUE?-preguntaron las dos restantes

-¿Quién se las mando?-pregunto saliendo de su sorpresa la jefa

-el señor diamante Black

-¡ese imbecil!-casi gritando algo se lo decía

-me has traído las tarjetas

-si…bueno…solo es una

-una…dámela-la tomo y la leyó detenidamente para luego-mina por favor pide a los de mantenimiento que las tiren a la basura por favor

-NO

-no ¿Por qué?

-dámelas

-¿para que? O ¿Cómo porque?

-pues es mejor que las repartamos en el edificio

-bueno como quieras, yo lo que quiero es deshacerme de ellas

-lista mina, ya escucho tome una rosa usted y dígale a los de mantenimiento que reparta las demás

-en seguida señora…-se quedo allí parada como queriendo decir algo más-señorita serena

-si… ¿sucede algo mas?

-si

-dime

-bueno, el señor chiba esta acá

-¿Qué?-parándose-no me digas que ya vio las flores-rogando para que no fuera así, porque si no

-la verdad…si-agachando la mirada-el las recibió, le ha traído un ramo de rosas rojas y un peluche, dice que la espera en su oficina cuando se desocupe

-ya…gracias mina

-con permiso

Estando ya solas-este diamante quiere dañar mi relación-suspirando-voy a ver que me dice mi "ogro" príncipe

-jajá jajá…eres mala que apodo-colocándose seria-suerte y no permitas que dañe su relación lucha por que te merece ser feliz

-gracias-dijo antes de salir de la oficina de su jefa

-gracias mina

-de nada señor, permiso

Al quedarse solo observo todo aquello, suspiro con pesadez algo lo estaba casando y no era el día atareado que había tenido hoy.

-"hay serena creo que tendré que luchar por ti, como nunca imagine hacerlo por ninguna otra mujer antes"-sonrió-"pero vale la pena te amo y se que tu a mi también, cambiaste mi mundo espero yo cambiar el tuyo"

-amor

-serena-le llamo despejando sus pensamientos

-¿Qué me trajiste?

-¿Qué acaso debo traerte algo cada vez que te veo?-haciéndose el enojado

-a valla ósea que no le traes nada al amor de tu vida-haciéndose la ofendida

-¿y quien te dijo que eres el amor de mi vida?

-tu

-¿YO?… ¿Cuándo?

-cada vez que me besas-sonriéndole dulcemente

-si es cierto…toma-entregándole lo que mina le contó

-gracias amor-dándole un beso muy poco reservado

Al separarse del beso por falta de aire-serena…

Toc…Toc…

-pase

-señorita aquí están los señores de mantenimiento para llevarse las rosas

-o si paseen-entraron tres hombres que se llevaron cada dos docenas-no me deje nada por favor-suspiro al ver sola otra vez su oficina-gracias

-con permiso-se marcharon los tres hombres

-limpio como debe de ser-le sonríen a su novio-ahora en que estábamos

-en que tu me acabas de besar, como nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

-así y dígame algo señor chiba-acercándose muy coqueta a el-le ha molestado en algo tal hecho

-no para nada-diciendo la verdad-pero no deja de dejarme admirado

-a si pues eres la primera persona que he besado así

-¿de verdad?

-si amor-haciendo un puchero-acaso no me crees, eh

-claro que si amor-abrazándola-gracias

-oye y haber cuéntame que vamos hacer esta noche

-hoy pues la verdad nada

-¡nada! Acaso no vamos a cenar juntos

-pues déjame ver

-¿Qué malo eres conmigo?-haciendo visible su enojo el cual no era nada en serio

-OK esta bien vamos a cenar-dándole un beso en la frente-sabes eres una chantajista

-pero te encanta, sino no me hicieras ningún caso o ¿no?

-si toda tu me encantas-haciendo que serena se sonroje

Después de aquella cena las cosas siguieron bien entre ellos, por suerte no vieron a diamante, hasta el viernes de la siguiente reunión de la empresa, mientras tanto los besos y las caricias entre ellos aumentaban de tono.

Ya casi había transcurrido medio años estaban a solo un mes de la boda de Jackie.

-serena

-eh…-contesto saliendo de su mundo donde se encontraba

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto un poco preocupada

-no-sonrió-solo estaba pensado

-¿en que? O ¿en quien?-pregunto en un tono pícaro

-en la relación que tengo con Darién-contesto si darse cuenta del tono de la otra persona enfrente de ella

-a si… ¿pasa algo malo?-ahora la curiosidad la mataba

-no para nada mina-suspiro-al contrario-apoyo su rostro en su mano izquierda y la miro a los ojos-creo que es el momento de llevarla a otro nivel-se sonrojo al ver lo que acababa de decir

-¿acaso no te lo ha pedido?-pregunto intrigada y preocupada por lo que sabia de su amiga

-no… aunque nuestros cuerpos lo están pidiendo-sonrojándose mas por la confesión de lo que les estaba sucediendo

-pero dime el sabe que tu…

-NO… claro que no he tenido el valor de decírselo

-se lo vas a decir o vas a esperar a que el se entere por si solo en ese momento-medio sonrió

-no se-volteado a ver la ventana-a lo mejor se entera en ese momento

-¿estas segura de querer dar ese paso?

Voltea a verla directamente enfocando sus ojos-si-sonríen-lo deseo y quiero estar con el-mostrando una calma envidiable además de una seguridad en su rostro

-bueno pues amiga a la carga y gana esa batalla-riéndose maquiavélicamente provocando que serena se sonroje-pero cuídate-dice de golpe tensando el ambiente

-MINA

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad-poniendo cara de inocente

-ajajá ajajá- las dos se ríen

-Darién… ¿Darién?

-¿Qué pasa Daniel?

-lo mismo quiero saber yo ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-sentándose enfrente de el-¿Por qué tan ausente?-observándolo-¿acaso tienes problemas con serena?

-no-suspiro-al contrario todo esta mejor que nunca a pensar de todo

-y entonces ¿Qué sucede hombre?

-pues que cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de ella-sonrojado

-¿ese es el problema?-no creyéndole

-no al contrario-levantándose de su asiento-lo que sucede es que el idiota de diamante esta tratando de hacerme competencia-se sirve un vaso con agua y lo bebe-aunque nunca lo lograra porque serena me ama a mi-colocando el vaso en su lugar-de eso estoy mas que seguro-sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia

-¿pero?-"donde esta el problema pues"

-diamante esta haciéndome llegar a mis limites y va a conseguir que un día de esto le de su merecido-cerrando los puños-imagínate que en la semana de trabajo no hay día que no le llegue un ramo de rosas blancas de parte de el-dejándose caer en el sofá

-los celos te están matando amigo-sonriendo

-¿celos?-analizando lo que acaba de repetir-no yo nunca he sido celosos con mis novias-defendiéndose

-no con tus novias-sonriendo pícaramente-pero si con la mujer que amas y que te ha robado el corazón

-si para que negarlo verdad-mostrando una sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad ante lo que su amigo le ha dicho

-si amigo mió-correspondiendo la sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la espalda-creo que serena ha sido la única mujer por la cual te ha tocado luchar con ella misma, contigo y para colmo con un adversario que no tan fácil se da por vencido así que ten cuidado Darién y sobre todo ten fe, paciencia, confianza, fuerza y amor para ella que se lo merece

Hola que tal hasta cuando los vuelvo haber. Bueno espero que este capitulo haga sido de su agrado, a si espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima espero que sea pronto eso espero.


End file.
